Der Fluch der Liebe
by hereviltwinsister
Summary: Dark Fic. Daphne Greengrass liebt es Existenzen zu vernichten. Sie schreckt weder vor Verrat, noch davor zurück sich ganz der schwarzen Magie zu verschreiben, solange sie am Ende das bekommt was sie will.
1. Vorwort

**Der Fluch der Liebe**

Ich weiß das ist verdammt lang, aber lest bitte zumindest die Warnungen! Danke.

**Autorin:** hereviltwinsister

**Disclaimer:** Das hier ist nur eine Fanfiction, ich habe keinerlei Rechte an irgendwas. Das gesamte Potterversum mitsamt seinen Charakteren ist gedankliches Eigentum von JK Rowling und ich borge es lediglich aus, um die Zeit bis zum nächsten Buch zu überbrücken.

**Spoiler: **OotP (Band 5)

**Rating:****M** - und das meine ich wirklich ernst (lest die Warnungen! Das ist nichts für junge Leser und Leserinnen!)

**Hauptperson:** Daphne Greengrass

**Pairings: **Daphne Greengrass/Remus Lupin; Theodor Nott/Blaise Zabini; Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson; Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley; Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter; Hermine Granger/Ron Weasley; Draco Malfoy/Theodor Nott; Millicent Bullstrode/Gregory Goyle/Vincent Crabbe; Remus Lupin/Severus Snape; Draco Malfoy/Daphne Greengrass; Ginny Weasley/Dean Thomas; Ginny Weasley/Neville Longbottom; Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom; Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom; Luna Lovegood/Hermine Granger; Harry Potter/Hermine Granger; Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley; Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood; Daphne Greengrass/Lucius Malfoy; Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy; Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy; Severus Snape/Narcissa Malfoy; Remus Lupin/Narcissa Malfoy; Minerva McGonagall/Albus Dumbledor; Minerva McGonagall/Tom Riddle aka Voldemort; Ginny Weasley/Tom Riddle; Hermine Granger/Victor Krum; Theodor Nott/Hermine Granger; Daphne Greengrass/Bellatrix Lestrange u.v.m.

Da ist für fast alle etwas dabei! g

**Warnungen:** Sexuelle Handlungen zwischen Minderjährigen und Volljährigen; Heterosexualität und Slash (ich sehe nicht ein weshalb ich nur vor einem warnen sollte, wenn dann vor gar keinem oder vor beiden); Drogenmissbrauch; Selbstverletzung; krankhafte Neigungen und Obsessionen; düster und zermürrbend, depressiv und selbstzerstörerisch – nichts für zart besaitete Seelen; und wenn wesen es so nennen kann mildes Sado/Maso, Grausamkeit gegenüber andern

Trotz der vielen Ships nicht wirklich eine Shippergeschichte: so gut wie keine Romantik, dafür ganz besonders viel Sex (vielleicht zuviel, aber nicht detailliert dargestellt), eine Vielzahl Intrigen und gemeinen Spielchen mit Gefühlen anderer, Eifersucht bis zu einem krankhaft unerträglichen Maß … ; Inzest (zwischen Minderjährigen), sexueller Missbrauch, Vergewaltigung

Es ist auf jeden Fall eher keine Liebesgeschichte (auch wenn die vielen Ships darauf hinzuweisen scheinen), um genau zu sein, ist es eher das Gegenteil: eine Anti-Liebesgeschichte. Das wenigste hat wirklich mit Liebe zu tun. Auf jeden Fall gibt es auch so etwas wie eine Rahmenhandlung und wenn ich mich nicht ganz verzettle einen Plot. Zumindest aber gibt es viele Einblicke in Daphnes dunkle Seele.

Es ist eine wirklich böse Geschichte, soviel ist sicher.

**Inhalt:** Es ist das 6. Schuljahr von Daphne Greengrass in Hogwarts. Schon in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hat sich ihr Interesse an Theodor Nott in eine Obsession verwandelt. Da dieser mehr an der weiblichen Seite von Blaise Zabini interessiert ist, sucht sich Daphne ein neues Subjekt der Begierde. Es kommt ihr ganz gelegen, dass Remus Lupin in diesem Jahr wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet.

**Anmerkung:** Ich schreibe im Moment an einer längeren Harry Potter Fanfiction in folge welcher ich die Slytherin-Charaktere genauer beleuchtet habe. (Da ich daran gefallen gefunden habe, hielt ich eine derartige Geschichte für notwendig.) Daphnes Charakter ist nicht derselbe aber – zumindest bedingt - ähnlich wie in dieser Fanfiction (die noch in Arbeit ist) und Blaise Zabini wird in meinen Geschichten wohl immer ein Androgynmagus bleiben.

Ich denke es gibt recht wenig bis gar keine Remus/Daphne Geschichten, daher empfand ich es als unumgänglich eine zu schreiben. (Ich will dabei eine gewisse Besessenheit an Geschichten über unkonventionelle Pärchen gar nicht leugnen…)

Außerdem ist noch anzumerken, dass die Geschichte im Wesentlichen aus Daphnes Sicht geschrieben ist: einem sehr vorurteilbehafteten Mädchen. Sie hat also ziemlich krasse Ansichten, die ich natürlich auf keinen Fall teile.

Eigentlich war die Geschichte nur als Remus/Daphne Liebesgeschichte mit ein paar Nebenaffären gedacht, aber Daphne hat sich verselbstständigt und die Geschichte ist das Ergebnis davon.

**Und noch eine abschließende Warnung:**

Daphne ist wirklich ein ziemliches Miststück, was sie anderen antut ist mehr als nur widerlich, deshalb würde ich allen, die es nicht ertragen können, wenn ihren Lieblingscharakteren grauenhaftes, ja erniedrigendes widerfährt, abraten die Geschichte zu lesen. Daphne ist wirklich ein ziemlich böser und unmoralischer Charakter in der Geschichte. Ich glaube es ist nicht übertrieben zu sagen, dass sie Lucius Malfoy um Längen übertrifft. Die Geschichte kann – wie ich glaube - wirklich verstörend wirken und ich will nicht, dass jemand sie liest ohne sich wirklich bewusst zu sein, dass es ein Abtauchen in die beängstigende Welt eines Mädchens bedeutet, das Gefallen daran findet anderen entsetzliche Dinge anzutun. Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass am Ende die meisten eine ziemliche Wut Daphne gegenüber hegen werden und sich wünschen, dass auch ihr ähnliches widerfährt, wie die Grausamkeit die sie anderen zufügt.

Solltet ihr nachher feststellen, dass meine Warnungen übertrieben sind, könnt ihr mir das gerne mitteilen, aber ich will nichts riskieren. Lieber eine Warnung zu viel, als eine zu wenig. Ich kenne schließlich selbst Geschichten, nach denen ich einmal eine Weile zu nichts zu gebrauchen bin, weil ich nicht in der Lage bin sie zu verarbeiten – nicht dass ich damit behaupten will, dass ich so gut schreiben könnte.

Korrektur: Ich glaube es ist nicht übertrieben zu behaupten, dass Daphne eine Psychopathin ist und es in Sachen Grausamkeit durchaus mit Voldemort persönlich aufnehmen kann.

**Kommentare und Kritiken?**

Ich freue mich über Mails in denen ihr die Geschichte konstruktiv kritisiert oder mir einfach nur sagt was ihr davon haltet. Ihr könnt euch auch einfach melden, wenn euch die Geschichte verstört und ihr darüber reden wollt. Aber tut mir den Gefallen und lasst eure Wut an Daphne nicht an mir aus. Ihr könnt mir aber gerne schreiben, wie ihr sie findet und welche Hassgefühle ihr gegen sie hegt. Verurteilt mich bitte nicht dafür eine so extreme Geschichte geschrieben zu haben.

Nun denn, willkommen auf der dunklen Seite…


	2. Liebestränke

**Liebestränke und andere verbotene Substanzen**

Erst gestern hatte das neue Schuljahr begonnen, und schon war Daphne wie so viele Male im letzten Jahr im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen. Pansy hätte ihr nie ihr Passwort dafür gegeben, also musste sie Draco davon überzeugen wie wichtig es wäre es ihr zu geben. Hätte Pansy gewusst, wie sie das anstellen würde, wäre sie bestimmt weit weniger zickig gewesen und hätte es ihr sofort verraten.

Nun lag Daphne in der Badewanne und versuchte ihren Schmerz in dem heißen Dampf zu ersticken.

Daphne kam aus einer alten reinblütigen Familie in der es noch üblich war die Kinder bereits kurz nach der Geburt jenen einer anderen Familie zu versprechen. Alles im Namen des reinen Blutes, was Daphne gut verstehen konnte. Sie hatte auch keinerlei Einwände gegen den Mann mit dem ihre Eltern sie zu verheiraten gedachten. Theodor Nott war nicht nur der attraktivste, sondern auch der einflussreichste und intelligenteste junge Mann, den Daphne kannte. Bedauerlicherweise galt sein Interesse Blaise Zabini.

Das alles wäre ihr recht gleichgültig – schließlich wusste sie, dass in versprochenen Ehen prinzipiell Affären zum Alltag gehörten – wäre Blaise nicht zu allem Überdruss ein Androgynmagus. Das bedeutete, dass es zwei Erscheinungsformen von Blaise gab: eine weibliche und eine männliche. Natürlich fand Theodor das in gewisser Weise abstoßend, aber es zog ihn offenbar auch übermässig an. Wer Daphne kannte, wusste, dass sie Vorurteile gegenüber Homosexuellen und Transsexuellen hatte. Sie war in einer konservativen Familie aufgewachsen und hatte diese konservativen Gedankenmuster tief in sich aufgenommen. Es war bedauerlich zu was für einen Abbild ihrer Mutter sie in dieser speziellen Sache geworden war.

Ehe Daphne sich das Bad eingelassen hatte, versuchte sie ihren seelischen Schmerz wie so viele Male mit körperlichem Schmerz zu kompensieren. Außer einer krankhaften Obsession für ihren zukünftigen Mann hatte sie auch eine krankhafte Leidenschaft für Blut und Rasierklingen und eine Liebe zu Verbrennungen, da sie nichts mehr liebte, als wenn Schmerzen letztendlich nachließen. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie diese Art ihren Körper zu misshandeln nicht auf eine gewisse Art und Weise erregend fand. Natürlich hatte sie, ehe sie in das Bad stieg, sämtliche Hinweise auf ihre Selbstverletzungen verschwinden lassen, dafür kannte sie eine Vielzahl von Zaubersprüchen.

Der Preis den sie dafür zahlen musste, um ihre Neigungen ausleben zu können, war für sie durchaus erträglich und hatte durchaus auch befriedigende Seiten. Draco hatte ihr das Passwort unter der Bedingung gegeben, dass sie das Bad einmal im Monat gemeinsam benutzen würden. Draco war kein Junge der es auf die sanfte Art liebte, er hatte wie sie eine gewisse Neigung für Schmerzen. So gesehen war es weniger ein Gefallen den sie ihm in Gegenzug machte, es war genau genommen ein zusätzlicher Reiz.

Pansy würde von diesen Ausschreitungen natürlich nichts erfahren, Draco sorgte dafür, dass sie nichts von all seinen sexuellen Abenteuern erfuhr. Daphne konnte ihn gut verstehen, zwar war Pansy nicht wirklich prüde, aber sie war eine kleine Lady die auch im Bett so behandelt werden wollte. Und zwar nur im Bett, etwas anderes kam für sie gar nicht in Frage. Sie war ein paar Tage außer sich gewesen, als Draco ihr vorgeschlagen hatte einmal gemeinsam ins Bad zu gehen.

Da Theodor schon am ersten Tag damit begonnen hatte wieder mit Blaise herumzumachen, war Daphne frustriert. Er wusste, dass er und Daphne früher oder später heiraten würden, aber er hatte keinerlei sexuelles Interesse an ihr. Er glaubte wohl, dass sie ähnlich wie Pansy war, was Sexualität betraf.

Ihre Affäre mit Draco war zwar in ihrer Hinsicht befriedigend, aber es befriedigte nur einen kleinen Teil ihrer Lust, weshalb sie sich nach einem neuen Subjekt der Begierde umsah.

Etwas, das ihr depressives Gemüt ein wenig erheiterte war die Tatsache, dass Remus Lupin sie wie schon in ihrem 3. Schuljahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten würde. Schon damals war sie wie beinahe sämtliche ihrer Mitschülerinnen etwas in ihn verknallt gewesen. Während ihre Mitschülerinnen ihr Interesse verloren, als sie erfahren mussten, dass er ein Werwolf war, wurde er für Daphne nur noch spannender. Wenn Daphne etwas ganz und gar nicht mochte, dann war es Gewöhnlichkeit.

Am folgenden Tag begab sich Daphne in die Bibliothek, in zwei Tagen wäre ihre erste Stunde mit Remus Lupin und sie wollte ihr kleines Spielchen mit ihm treiben, weshalb sie es als vorteilhaft empfand sich etwas in die Thematik einzulesen, um ihn mit ihrem Wissen und Können zu begeistern. Schließlich musste sie ihn zuerst einmal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie überhaupt existierte. Er sollte bereits nach der ersten Stunde ihren Namen wissen und ihn auch im Gedächtnis behalten.

Als sie die Bibliothek betrat, sah sie Hermine Granger. Natürlich war es anzunehmen, dass diese kleine Streberin keine Minute verlieren würde, ehe sie sich wieder in ihr eigentliches Zuhause, die Bibliothek begab. Ein paar Tage in ihrem ersten Schuljahr, hatte sie Hermine bewundert, weil sie dachte, sie wäre wie sie eine gekonnte Spielerin. Daphne vermutete, dass sie wie sie darauf aus war, den Menschen von Interesse gerecht zu werden – zumindest in deren Augen. Denn ihre eigentlichen Motive offenbarte sie prinzipiell niemandem. Leider hatte sich Granger als wirkliche Streberin entpuppt, deren Ziel es lediglich war die besten Noten zu bekommen, und aus diesem Grund Ansehen der Professoren und Professorinnen zu bekommen. Sie fand dieses Mädchen wirklich erbärmlich.

Im dritten Jahr schließlich war sie dazu übergegangen zu glauben, dass Hermine sich hier nur aufhielt um ihren Frust zu verdrängen. Schließlich war ihr Interesse an Ron Weasley schon immer mehr als offensichtlich gewesen, zumindest für alle bis auf Ron und dessen besten Freund Harry Potter. Ja, der ach so berühmte Potter, war sogar zu kurzsichtig, um zu sehen, dass seine beste Freundin vor Sehnsucht für ihren besten Freund fast verging. Es war für Daphne aber keineswegs überraschend, als Hermine sich dann im vierten Jahr an Victor Krum heranmachte. Sie war eine temperamentvolle Frau, was hatte Weasley erwartet, was passieren würde, wenn er sich nicht um sie kümmerte.

Obwohl Daphne eine Abneigung für Hermine empfand, amüsierte sie diese Ähnlichkeit. Während Hermine nichts mehr wollte als diesen Weasley, wollte Daphne Theodor. Daphne hätte ihr beinahe nicht zugetraut, dass sie ihre Befriedigung woanders suchen könnte. Aber bestimmt war Hermine ein unschuldiges Lämmchen. Eine zeitlang wollte Daphne Draco anstiften sie zu verführen, aber er wies sie zurecht darauf hin, dass er sich nicht mit einem Schlammblut abgeben würde. Auf der anderen Seite galt das aber nicht für Blutsverräterinnen wie Ginny Weasley. Draco hatte ihr geschworen, dass er es in seinem sechsten Schuljahr schaffen würde sie zu entjungfern und eine Menge Spaß mit ihr zu haben. Daphne fragte sie, ob er wirklich schneller sein würde als dieser Dean Thomas, der offenbar schon seit einigen Jahren einen gewissen Notstand hatte.

Als Daphne zum Buchregal ging musste sie bedauernd feststellen, dass das Buch nach dem sie suchte nicht da war. Ein Blick zu Hermine erübrigte sämtliche Spekulationen.

„Hermine Granger.", flötete sie mit einer sanften Stimme und setzte sich neben sie.

„Daphne Greengrass? Richtig?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

Daphne nickte und beugte sich näher zu ihr.

„Du liest gerade ein Buch, das ich auch gerne lesen würde. Da dachte ich, wir könnten uns vielleicht darüber unterhalten. Ihr hattet doch heute bereits eure Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?", lächelte sie etwas zu hinterhältig für Hermines Geschmack.

„Ja.", meinte Hermine kühl.

„Vielleicht willst du mir ja erzählen, was ihr heute gelernt habt?", fragte sie und Hermine erkannte sofort, dass Daphne etwas ausheckte.

„Ich wüsste nicht wieso ich das tun sollte.", blieb sie distanziert.

„Schließlich bist du die Jahrgangsbeste und es wäre bestimmt nicht zu deinem Nachteil.", grinste sie verschlagen.

„Willst du mir vielleicht sagen, was genau du damit bezweckst?", fragte Hermine genervt.

„Nun, du hilfst mir und ich helfe dir. Frauensolidarität, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.", blieb sie bei ihrem Grinsen.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass Daphne unter Frauensolidarität etwas ganz anderes verstand als das Wort eigentlich implizierte.

„Nun, wie den meisten anderen ist mir nicht entgangen, dass du ein gewisses Interesse an Ronald Weasley hast. Ich dachte mir, ich könnte dir vielleicht ein paar nützliche Ratschläge geben und dir vielleicht behilflich sein.", meinte sie mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme und setzte ein Unschuldsgesicht auf.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht. Außerdem wüsste ich auch nicht, weshalb gerade du mir helfen solltest.", meinte sie desinteressiert.

„Das sind doch nicht etwa diese Vorurteile gegenüber Slytherins? Von einem hoch intelligenten Mädchen wie dir hätte ich das aber nicht erwartet.", spielte sie ihr vor entsetzt zu sein, „Ambitionen sind doch nichts Schlechtes, du selbst wirkst sehr ambitioniert, was das Lernen betrifft!"

Hermine seufzte laut und legte das Buch beiseite.

„Also meinetwegen. Ich muss ohnehin wiederholen was wir gelernt haben, du kannst so nett sein, und mit dem Buch überprüfen, ob es auch stimmt, was ich dir sage.", schlug Hermine vor, schließlich war es durchaus hilfreich, wenn jemand sie den Stoff abfragte.

„Weißt du, wir könnten doch öfter zusammen lernen. Ich finde auch nie jemanden, der mit mir den Stoff durchgeht. Vielleicht hätte ich den Rat des Sprechendes Hutes, dass auch Ravenclaw nicht so verkehrt für mich wäre doch beherzigen sollen.", seufzte Daphne.

Sie würde noch ihren Spaß mit Granger haben, überlegte Daphne. Vielleicht würde es ihr sogar gelingen eine kleine Schlampe aus dem Streberlein zu machen. Zumindest würde Daphne das sehr amüsieren. Deshalb log sie was die Sache mit dem Sprechenden Hut betraf. Generell sagte Daphne immer nur das, was ihre Gesprächspartner und Partnerinnen gerne hören wollten, wenn es ihr dabei half ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Die Menschen wurden immer so wunderbar geschmeichelt und zugetan, wenn wesen ihnen nur das Gefühl gab verstanden zu werden. Immerhin wusste Daphne aus sicherer Quelle, dass Hermine beinahe eine Ravenclaw geworden wäre.

„Wieso eigentlich nicht!", meinte Hermine nun mit einem Lächeln, schließlich suchte sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nach einer geeigneten Lernpartnerin oder einem geeigneten Lernpartner.

So begann Hermine mit ihren detaillierten Schilderungen von Lupins Stunde. Daphne hätte vermutlich nicht mehr gelernt, auch wenn sie selbst anwesend gewesen wäre. Hermine hatte ein Talent dafür alles wortwörtlich wiederzugeben und noch dazu ergänzend ihr eigenes Wissen hinzuzufügen.

Nachdem sie die ganze Stunde noch diskutiert hatten, machte sich Hermine daran Hintergrundlektüre zu finden. Daphne war davon zwar etwas gelangweilt, aber vielleicht könnte sie Lupin so etwas imponieren, das war schließlich immer noch ihre Absicht.

„Du hast versucht ihn mit Krum eifersüchtig zu machen.", meinte sie dann neckisch.

„Was meinst du?", tat Hermine unwissend.

„Unter Frauen, Hermine. Du bist doch total verschossen in Weasley. Aber der Junge ist wohl etwas naiv und kindlich. Vermutlich hast du mal einen richtigen Mann gebraucht und nebenbei konntest du Weasley auch noch zeigen, dass du eine begehrenswerte Frau bist.", brachte Daphne es auf den Punkt.

„Ron ist ein guter Freund.", meinte Hermine kühl.

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, aber das reicht dir nicht, oder?", meinte sie keck.

Hermine schwieg und suchte weiter nach Büchern.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal darauf hinweisen, dass Sexualität für dich doch ein Thema von Interesse ist. Du könntest doch andeuten, dass die Beziehung zwischen dir und Krum wesentlich tiefer ging.", schlug Daphne mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen vor.

Hermine nahm das letzte Buch, nachdem sie gesucht hatte und ging wortlos zum Tisch zurück.

„Zwischen mir und Victor war nicht mehr, ist das klar?", meinte sie dann böse.

„Natürlich, weil dein Interesse nur Weasley gilt. Aber glaubst du er kann eine temperamentvolle Frau wie dich wirklich befriedigen?", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch in Hermines Ohr.

„Daphne!", stieß Hermine so laut und erschrocken hervor, dass Madam Pince ihnen einen ermahnenden Blick zuwarf.

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tu doch nicht so, als wäre es kein natürlicher Trieb. Weißt du was Hermine, du solltest einfach auf Weasley zugehen und ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Entweder er wird endlich erwachsen, oder du musst dir jemand anderen suchen, der deine Bedürfnisse befriedigt.", blieb sie gelassen.

Hermine wurde unterdessen rot. Sie ging nicht näher auf das Gespräch ein und schlug einen Fluch nach, über den sie sofort zu sprechen begann. Daphne schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und begann sich Notizen zu machen.

„Ich komme Draco!", stöhnte Pansy.

Draco keuchte.

Plötzlich hörte Pansy wie Daphne lachte.

„Du hast schon wieder keinen Schallschutz-Zauber gesprochen.", wurde sie zornig und ihre Lust war dahin.

„Es ist doch nur Daphne.", war Draco genervt, dass diese Zusammenkunft sich nun derart entwickelte.

Er ignorierte Pansys Aufstand, bis er seine Befriedigung gefunden hatte und sich erschöpft neben sie legte. Dass sie nun nicht wirklich viel Spaß daran gehabt hatte, kümmerte Draco wenig, sie war seiner Meinung nach immerhin selbst schuld. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust ihre Geräusche zu verschleiern, der einzige Nervenkitzel am Sex mit Pansy war, dass andere sie hören konnte. Sonst war es ihm viel zu langweilig, er würde sich doch diesen Spaß nicht nehmen lassen.

„Kannst du nicht rausgehen?", maulte Pansy nun Daphne an.

„Es ist spät, ich habe keine Lust da draußen zu warten, bis ihr mit euren Kindereien fertig seid.", murrte Daphne, nahm sich aber ein Buch und zog einen Morgenmantel über.

Sie sah hinüber zum Bett von Millicent Bullstrode. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen.

„Und Millicent ist dir egal?", belächelte Daphne Pansy, sie bedauerte es den Raum verlassen zu müssen, sie hatte immer ihren Spaß dabei den beiden beim Sex zuzuhören.

„Millie ist bei Vincent und Gregory.", erklärte Pansy genervt.

Pansy war noch aufgebrachter, als Daphne lustvoll Draco anstarrte, der sich keine Mühe machte seine Blöße zu verdecken. Aufgebracht warf Pansy eine Decke über seinen nackten Körper.

„Sexy, nicht?", meinte Draco und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Ich glaube deiner kleinen Freundin würde meine Antwort nicht gefallen.", meinte Daphne und sah dabei Pansy mit einem höhnischen Grinsen an.

„RAUS!", schrie sie dann und warf mit einem Polster nach ihr.

Mit rollenden Augen verließ sie den Raum.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Theodor. Wunderbar, auch das noch, dachte sich Daphne und setzte sich mit einem finsteren Blick neben ihn. Eigentlich tat sie es nur, weil ihr klar war, wie genervt er sein würde.

„Miss Greengrass beglückt mich wieder einmal mit ihrer Anwesenheit.", seufzte Theodor genervt, „Solltest du nicht schlafen, Daphne?"

„Dito."

„Das Treiben in meinem Schlafsaal hat mich nicht sonderlich zum Bleiben angeregt.", meinte Theodor genervt.

„Dito.", meinte sie, obwohl es ihr in Wirklichkeit durchaus Spaß gemacht hatte.

„Wir sind heute aber sehr einsilbig.", meinte er nur.

„Erwartest du etwa, dass ich begeistert mit dir spreche, wo du den ganzen Tag nichts anders getan hast, als mit Blaise herumzumachen?", meinte sie herablassend.

Theodor wandte nun zum ersten Mal seine Augen von dem Buch das er las ab und rückte seine Lesebrille zurecht, als er sie ansah.

„Nur weil wir einander versprochen sind glaubst du doch nicht etwa, dass ich auch nur das geringste Interesse an dir hätte? Solange du nur einen Jungen in die Welt setzt, sobald wir verheiratet sind, ist das doch gleichgültig. In dem großen Haus in dem wir leben werden, müssen wir uns nicht einmal oft über den Weg laufen.", meinte er gleichgültig.

„Nun, es ist deine Sache, wenn du dir den ganzen Spaß entgehen lässt.", meinte sie kühl und schlug ihr Buch auf.

Theodor betrachtete es verwundert.

„Wir hatten noch gar nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in diesem Jahr. Du willst doch nicht etwa die Seiten wechseln?", meinte er irritiert.

„Falls es dich interessiert: Ich bilde mich nun einmal gern fort.", erklärte sie wenig daran interessiert weiter darüber zu sprechen.

„Das ist ja einmal etwas Neues. Ich wusste nicht, dass du etwas anders tust als Leute zu manipulieren und andere mit deiner Anwesenheit zu belästigen.", meinte um sie zu kränken.

Daphnes Augen funkelten böse, er war wirklich naiv, wenn er glaubte, dass das die einzigen Beschäftigungen waren, denen sie nachging.

„Eines Tages wirst du noch sehr froh sein, eine Frau zu haben, die weiß wie sie mit Leuten umgehen muss, um das zu bekommen was sie will.", meinte sie arrogant.

„Bei mir gelingt dir das nicht, also kann nicht so viel dahinter stecken.", sagte er unbeeindruckt.

„Du bist wohl etwas zu schlau, außerdem kennst du mich zu gut.", meinte Daphne eingeschnappt.

„Mit seiner zukünftigen Frau aufzuwachsen ist wirklich etwas Bedauerliches. Unsere Eltern hätten soweit denken sollen, dass ich da zwangsläufig jegliches sexuelles Interesse verlieren muss. Obwohl du das bestimmt auch innerhalb eines Tages geschafft hättest.", murmelte er während er unbekümmert weiter las.

Daphne würdigte ihn keiner Antwort und vertiefte sich selbst in ihr Buch. Sie hatte genug Männer die ihr bestätigen würden, wie attraktiv und reizvoll sie war, deshalb war ihr Theodors Kommentar nicht so wichtig, auch wenn er sie etwas verärgerte. Sie war ein reiches, verwöhntes Mädchen, dass immer alles bekam was es wollte. Da war es nur klar, dass sie gerade das wollte, was sie nicht haben konnte.

Keine zwei Minuten später kam Draco aus dem Zimmer der Mädchen. Bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr war es ihnen gelungen den Fluch zu brechen, der es Jungs unmöglich machen sollte, die Mädchenzimmer aufzusuchen. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass außer den Slytherins niemand soweit gedacht hatte.

„In fünf Minuten hat sich Pansy bestimmt abgeregt und du kannst ins Bett.", rief Draco Daphne zu.

Theodor sah vom Buch auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht in unser Zimmer gehen.", warnte er ihn dann, längst wieder in sein Buch vertieft.

Als er einen relativ lauten Aufschrei aus der Richtung ihres Zimmers hörte, machte er kehrt und setzte sich zu Theodor und Daphne.

„Ihr sitzt schon da wie ein altes Ehepaar. Es ist faszinierend.", machte sich Draco über die beiden lustig.

„Ich lese wie du siehst!", meinte Theodor mit einem missmutigen Seufzen.

„Millie, Greg und Vin haben offenbar mehr Spaß als ich. Pansy ist so langweilig im Bett, das ist unerträglich.", beschwerte sich Draco ungehalten und wechselte so abrupt das Thema.

Wieder sah Theodor von seinem Buch auf.

„Ich glaube niemand in diesem Raum interessieren deine Sexgeschichen, Malfoy.", stellte Theodor in einem genervten Tonfall fest.

Er seufzte als Draco und Daphne sich verschwörerisch zugrinsten.

„Du bist momentan offensichtlich zu sehr auf dem Intellektuellen – Trip, als dass du bemerken würdest, was für ein kleines Goldstück dir da versprochen wurde.", funkelte Draco ihn provokant an.

Dann wandte er sich Daphne zu.

„Wenn er dich langweilt, Süße, dann weißt du ja wo du mich findest.", lachte er verschlagen und ging dann doch ins Bett.

Sekunden später verließ Millicent das Zimmer, sie konnte Dracos Voyeurismus einfach nicht ertragen. Sie wusste nicht, dass Draco das Treiben wenig interessierte und er lediglich so tat als würde er die drei beobachten, weil er Millicents gewohnte Reaktion, das Zimmer zu verlassen herbeisehnte. Leider ließen sich Vin und Greg nicht davon aufhalten, dass eine Person weniger im Bett war. Also legte Draco einen Schallschutzzauber über ihr Bett und legte sich ins Bett. Da er mit Daphne eine kleine Wette laufen hatte, dass er es schaffen würde Ginny Weasley dieses Jahr zu entjungfern, musste er sich langsam einen guten Plan einfallen lassen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Frauen an einem schleimigen Kerl wie Draco Malfoy finden.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf und beehrte Daphne ausnahmsweise wieder einmal mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

„Weißt du Theodor.", meinte sie abfällig, „Ich denke du verstehst generell recht wenig was Liebe und Sexualität betrifft."

„Ach, nur weil ich an dir kein Interesse habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich kein Sexleben habe.", wurde er nun zornig, weil er sich in seinem Stolz verletzt fühlte.

„Wenn du das so bezeichnen willst.", schüttelte sie den Kopf und klappte das Buch zu.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht in dein Zimmer gehen.", meinte Theodor warnend, als Daphne aufstand, „Du weißt doch, was Millicent und Pansy machen, wenn sie bei ihren Jungs keine Befriedigung gefunden haben."

Daphne ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen.

„Ich hasse es wenn sie das tun.", schimpfte sie.

„Ist da vielleicht jemand sexuell frustriert.", machte sich Theodor über sie lustig.

Daphne sprang auf und sah ihn böse an.

„Wohin willst du denn jetzt gehen?", belächelte er sie.

„Zu Draco.", meinte sie finster, nur um ihn zu ärgern und ging dann doch in Richtung Bad.

Theodor schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„In diesem Haus denken offenbar wirklich alle nur an das eine."

„Du bist wohl selbst frustriert.", rief ihm Daphne giftig zu und schlug im selben Moment die Tür hinter sich zu.

Daphne ging nicht grundlos ins Badezimmer der Mädchen. Schon im dritten Jahr hatte sie einen Gang gefunden, der von hier direkt nach Hogsmeade führte. Slytherin Mädchen waren schließlich nicht gerade bekannt dafür Stubenhockerinnen zu sein, weshalb sie das nicht sonderlich verwunderte.

Da sie oft nicht mehr in ihr Zimmer kam, ehe sie den Gang benutzte, bewahrte sie im Geheimgang stets Kleidung und Schuhe für den Notfall auf. Und der Notfall war meist der Regelfall.

In ihren Umhang verhüllt und durch die Kapuze gut getarnt, betrat Daphne den Eberkopf in dessen Damentoilette der Geheimgang mündete und ließ ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen. In einer Ecke entdeckte sie einen ihrer vielen Dealer. Außer ihm war keine bekannte Gestalt im Lokal zu entdecken, weshalb sie auf ihn zuging und gegenüber Platz nahm. Als Stammkundin waren seine Preise wenigstens nicht ganz so unverschämt und er war einigermaßen erträglich, also störte es Daphne nicht übermäßig nur ihn zu treffen.

„Ah, Ruby. Was wollen wir denn heute?", fragte er gleich nachdem sie die Kapuze ein klein wenig aus ihrem Gesicht geschoben hatte.

Niemand hier verwendete seine richtigen Namen, und der ältere etwas verschrobene Mann nannte sie seit sie das erste Mal etwas von ihm gekauft hatte Ruby. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an dieses Gespräch.

„Ziemlich blass, aber du siehst nicht aus wie ein Vampir. Obwohl mir das auch egal wäre. Entzückende schwarze Locken und Lippen so rot wie Blut. Ich würde dich ja Schneewittchen nennen, aber du wirkst nicht besonders unschuldig. Eher wie eine kleine Schlampe, also passt Ruby wohl besser zu dir.", meinte er höhnisch lachend und spielte mit ein paar Rubinen, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen.

Daphne fand ihre Lippen keineswegs besonders rot, sie hoben sich in dem Zwielicht aber bestimmt sehr von ihrem blassen Teint ab. Sie lächelte ihm nur abschätzig zu, und nannte ihn seither „Alter Mann".

„Was hast du denn heute, alter Mann?", fragte sie und spielte desinteressiert.

„Tu nicht so, als würdest du nur auf einen netten kleinen Plausch kommen. Ich bin schon lange im Geschäft und weiß was ihr Süchtigen alles für ein bisschen Stoff geben würdet.", meinte er und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er nicht handeln würde.

„Also, wenn wir das geklärt hätten, könntest du mir freundlicherweise meine Frage beantworten.", meinte sie unbeeindruckt.

„Ich mag keine Spielchen, Ruby. Das solltest du mittlerweile wissen.", meinte er mit einem finsteren Blick und beugte sich näher zu ihr, „Also ich habe einige spannende neue Substanzen. Gerade erst heute habe ich „San Isidro" bekommen, das sind nette Zauberpilze, mit ein paar anderen Zutaten kannst du dir daraus sogar einen äußerst halluzinogenen Trank brauen, aber sie sind auch so recht angenehm. Wie ich dich kenne wird dir „Yohimbe" bestimmt auch gefallen. Ein herrliches, wahrnehmungsveränderndes Halluzinogen, dass auch sexuell erregend ist."

„Ich bin nicht gekommen um Kräuter zu kaufen. Aber wenn du mir schon das Angebot machst, dann hätte ich gerne von beiden je fünf Gramm und bestimmt hast du dann auch Stechapfel und Tollkirsche.", meinte sie nicht abgeneigt, aber nicht besonders angetan.

„Wie viel von beiden?", meinte er und steckte unter dem Tisch die beiden Säckchen mit Yohimbe und San Isidro in die Tasche, die Daphne unter den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Je vier Gramm. Bestimmt hast du auch Samen der Palma Christi.", meinte sie dann.

„Du hast vor jemanden zu vergiften. Wie nett. Ich habe nicht mehr viel, vielleicht zwanzig. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst. Und ein wenig vom Honig gebe ich dir dazu, vielleicht kommst du ja auf den Geschmack.", lächelte er böse und warf die nächsten vier Bestellungen in ihre Tasche.

„Kommen wir jetzt endlich zu den spannenden Dingen?", meinte sie dann gähnend.

Der alte Mann lachte höhnisch.

„Ich hätte gerade einen Tantrum-Trank. Darin sind so wunderbare Dinge wie Chamäleon-Schuppen, Drachenblut, Schleim von Giftkröten, natürlich Tollkirschen und eine Vielzahl anderer psychoaktiver Kräuter. Er versetzt dich in einen ziemlich paranoiden Zustand. Wenn du ihn vor dem Schlafen nimmst, hast du grauenhafte Albträume dämonischer Natur. Einige andere Kunden haben beschrieben, dass es sie in eine Art Endzeit-Stimmung versetzt hat und sie in ihrer Phantasie Schmerzen, Erniedrigungen und vielerlei anderer Grausamkeiten ausgesetzt waren. Das gefällt dir doch oder?", funkelte er sie gefährlich an, „Der Trank ist aber nicht gerade billig. Zwanzig Galleonen für 15 Milliliter."

Daphne lächelte zufrieden.

„Dreißig Milliliter. Und ich hätte gerne auch noch dieselben Zutaten wie das letzte Mal. Du weißt schon, um diesen speziellen Liebestrank herzustellen.", flüsterte Daphne.

„Sie sind allerdings um dreißig Prozent teurer geworden. Die Haltung vieler Kreaturen von denen einige der Zutaten stammen sind teilweise illegalisiert worden, und daher sind die Preise gestiegen, außerdem wurden die Strafen für den Besitz verschärft.", erklärte er, packte ihr aber alles unbeirrt in die Tasche, „Du solltest dich also besser nicht damit erwischen lassen."

„Hast du auch noch diesen einen Trank, der Personen willig und hörig macht. Du weißt schon, den du als einer Succubus/Incubus-Erfahrung ähnlich, beschrieben hast?", fragte sie weiter.

„Du meinst Imperius-zum-Trinken?", fragte er.

„Was für ein lächerlicher Name. Aber das trifft es wohl gut.", meinte sie mit rollenden Augen, „Ja, genau den. 50 Milliliter."

„Der kostet 6 Galleonen pro Milliliter. Die Preise sind auch hier teurer geworden. Seit der dunkle Lord zurück ist, haben sie auch die Drogenkontrolle verschärft.", meinte der alte Mann und wartete nicht auf ihr Einverständnis, sondern steckte auch diesen Trank in ihre Tasche, „Ich hoffe du kannst es dir leisten, sonst können wir uns ja andere Arten der Bezahlung ausdenken."

Dabei lächelte er lüstern und bedrohlich.

„Ich glaube damit habe ich keine Probleme. Wie viel bekommst du alter Mann?", meinte sie ziemlich angewidert.

Sie wollte nur so schnell als möglich weg von diesem Typen. Der Nachteil bei ihm war es nämlich, dass es immer entsetzlich lange dauerte, bis ein Geschäft abgeschlossen war.

„432 Galleonen und 14 Silbersickel.", meinte er grinsend, „Aber die Sickel kannst du dir behalten, schließlich bist du eine Stammkundin."

Daphne fummelte eine Weile unter ihrem Umhang herum und reichte dem alten Mann dann unter dem Tisch einen Beutel. Er überprüfte die Anzahl der Münzen mit seinem Zauberstab und nickte dann.

„Ich frage mich wie du nur zu soviel Geld kommst, Mädchen.", schüttelte er dann den Kopf, natürlich erwartete er keine Antwort auf diese indiskrete Frage.

Daphne verabschiedete sich hastig und nahm die Tasche an sich. Als sie gerade in der Mitte des Lokals war, betraten ein paar Zauberer und Hexen das Lokal. Offensichtlich kamen sie vom Ministerium.

„RAZZIA!", schrie eine hysterische Hexe und löste dadurch eine Massenpanik aus.

Daphne duckte sich und zog die Tasche fest an sich, als alle wie wild durcheinander liefen. Sie kroch direkt an der Bar, unter den Hockern in Richtung Toilette. Sie hatte einen Vorteil, da sie so klein war, und einen der wenigen Fluchtwege kannte. Die Mädchen, die ihn vor Jahrzehnten angelegt hatte, hatten den Gang so behext, dass es nur Slytherin-Mädchen möglich war ihn zu benutzen.

Sie bekam einige Tritte ab und verlor beinahe ihre Tasche. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe die Zauberer und Hexen des Ministeriums Ruhe in das Lokal gebracht hatten, konnte sie sich durch einen Spalt in der Toilette zwängen. Natürlich hatten sich hier einige Gestalten versteckt. Unbeirrt ging sie auf eine der Kabinen zu. Diese Tür würde nur für sie öffnen, und das tat sie auch. Unbekümmert öffnete sie schnell das Portal in der Steinwand direkt neben dem Klo. Sie zwängte sich durch den schmalen Eingang und es gelang ihr den Gang noch zu versiegeln, ehe ein paar Gestalten über die Wände der Kabine klettern konnten, nur um festzustellen, dass sie verschwunden war.

Erschöpft fiel sie in ihr Bett, nachdem sie ihre Einkäufe in einem magischen Tresor, der direkt in der Wand hinter ihrem Bett verborgen war, verstaut hatte. Heute würde sie den Tantrum-Trank noch nicht ausprobieren. Sie wollte zunächst eine Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung in der Bücherei bekommen, um die genau Dosierung herauszufinden. Schließlich hatte sie nicht vor sich mit ihren kleinen Zaubermittelchen umzubringen. Für morgen hatte sie schon einen ganz konkreten Plan, sie würde wieder einmal einen Liebestrank brauen. Auch dafür war das Bad der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen der perfekte Ort. Dort war sie ungestört und es bestand nicht die Gefahr, dass sie aufflog, wenn sie sich vorsah. Liebestränke waren Daphnes Lieblingsspielzeug. Sie benutzte sie häufiger dazu um zwei andere Menschen zu behexen, sie selbst fand es äußerst unbefriedigend von einem Mann umgeben zu sein, der ihr nur aufgrund eines Liebestrankes hörig war. Was Hörigkeit betraf war der Imperius-zum-Trinken wesentlich interessanter. Dieser Trank war so gut wie gar nicht nachweisbar und daher kaum zu brechen. Damit würde sie bestimmt noch eine Menge Spaß haben.

Zwei Tage später saß Daphne beim Frühstück mit einer Ampulle gefüllt mit dem Liebestrank am Tisch der Slytherins. Draco wäre beinahe hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen, da er es gerade gestern notwendig hatte, seine Bezahlung einzufordern. Vermutlich war er immer noch frustriert wegen Pansy gewesen. Und dann hatte er auch noch nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als Daphne nach dem Sex über Pansy vorzujammern und sich über Harry Potter zu beschweren. Potter dies, Potter das. Sie konnte es wirklich nicht mehr hören. Ehe sie ihn dann endlich loswurde, erinnerte sie ihn noch an die Wette. Sollte es Draco nicht schaffen Ginny Weasley dazu zu bringen sich freiwillig und ohne die Verwendung jeglicher magischer Hilfsmittel von Draco entjungfern zu lassen, so hatte er ihr versprochen, dass er Blaise verführen würde – so sehr ihn das auch anwiderte – und dafür sorgen würde, dass Theodor das sehr wohl mitbekommen würde. Sollte er die Wette gewinnen, würde Draco ihr bei einem Dreier mit Vin und Greg zusehen und diesen auch dirigieren, etwas das sie ganz und gar nicht begeisterte. Sie war sich auch sicher, dass Draco nur darauf bestanden hatte, weil er sie erniedrigen wollte. Das war der Unterschied zwischen ihr und Draco, während sie ihre Lust aus Schmerzen gewann, war es bei ihm Erniedrigung anderer.

Da Draco sie gestern so sehr mit Potter nervte, hatte sie einen gemeinen Plan geschmiedet. Sie würde sowohl Draco, als auch Potter Liebestrank einflößen. Sie musste grinsen, als sie sah, wie Draco Potter einen giftigen Blick über die Tische hinweg zuwarf. Ein paar Sekunden später benutzte sie ihren Zaubertrank um jeweils ein paar Tröpfchen in Dracos und ein paar Tröpfchen in Potters Glas zu zaubern.

Sie beobachtete, wie Harry, der in ein Gespräch mit Weasley und Hermine vertieft war einen Schluck von seinem Trank nahm. Draco hob sein Glas, aber Pansy lenkte ihn ab. Sie beschwerte sich am Frühstückstisch, dass er zu wenig zärtlich zu ihr wäre, und sie das von ihrem Freund erwarten würde. Während ihr Draco unmissverständlich sagte, dass ihm das herzlich egal wäre, stellte er das Glas ab. Als dann auch noch Vincent und Gregory ein sinnloses Gespräch mit ihm begannen, befürchtete Daphne schon, dass ihr Plan fehlschlagen würde. Wie schade.

Als Draco den Becher endlich wieder hob und schon seine Lippen berührte, musste ihr auch noch ihr Bruder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Damon Greengrass war etwas mehr als ein Jahr älter als Daphne, also in seinem letzten Jahr.

„Wie sieht es aus Draco? Dieses Wochenende ein wenig Spaß in Hogsmeade mit Theodor und mir?", zwinkerte er ihm zu.

Pansy war kurz vor einem hysterischen Anfall, weil sie genau wusste, dass Frauen im Spiel waren, sobald Damon von Spaß sprach. Das brachte Daphne auf die grausame Idee Pansy heute Nacht etwas von dem Tantrum-Trank einzuflößen. Aber sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es nicht eine Verschwendung wäre.

„Klar doch!", meinte Draco und nahm jetzt endlich einen Schluck von seinem Glas.

Im selben Moment in dem Draco nun hinüber zu Harry Potter sah, richtete auch der seine Augen auf ihn. Anstatt sich wie üblich finster anzustarren, lächelten sie einander nun zu.

„Was ist denn los Draco?", schüttelte Damon den Kopf, da Draco plötzlich so abgelenkt war.

„Nichts.", murmelte er und versuchte sich wieder auf Damon zu konzentrieren.

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Und wie geht es dir, Schwesterherz?", meinte er etwas sarkastisch.

„Nachdem du mich mit deiner Aufmerksamkeit beglückt hast natürlich blendend.", meinte sie kühl.

„Zynisch und kalt wie immer. Das liebe ich an dir Schwesterlein.", grinste er dann ernst gemeint, „Du könntest uns doch auch begleiten, wenn du und Theodor es schafft euch einen Abend lang einmal nicht anzugiften. Obwohl ich es natürlich unterhaltsam finde."

Daphne grinste verschlagen und nickte dann.

Harry und Daphne waren die beiden letzten, die zur Zaubertränke Stunde kamen. Daphne konnte sich nach wie vor nicht ganz erklären, wie Potter es in diesen Kurs geschafft hatte. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape es zulassen würde, dass er seinen UTZ-Kurs besucht. Als die beiden hintereinander den Saal betraten, sah Daphne, dass nur noch zwei Plätze frei waren: Neben Draco und Hermine Granger.

Daphne ahnte schon, was Harry tun würde, und war vor allem schon gespannt auf das Gesicht von Hermine. Das ganze entwickelte sich tatsächlich sehr zu ihrem Vorteil, so könnte sie die kleine Hermine noch ein bisschen mehr einwickeln und über das seltsame Verhalten ihres kleinen Freundes hinwegtrösten.

Tatsächlich würdigte Harry Hermine keines Blickes und lächelte Draco an, der sogleich auf den Platz neben ihn deutete. Allerdings nur mit seinen Blicken, so dass es niemand außer Daphne und Harry auffiel. Daphne setzte sich neben Hermine und schenkte ihr ein unschuldiges und unwissendes Lächeln.

„Warum setzt sich Harry denn freiwillig zu Draco?", schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah Daphne fragend an.

„Er liebäugelt wohl mit seiner dunklen Seite, er kann doch schließlich auch Parsel. Wäre er kein Halbblut, wäre er bestimmt in Slytherin.", meinte Daphne überzeugt.

„Ach was, das…", aber Hermine brach den Satz ab, beinahe hätte sie ein paar Worte über Harry und Voldemort verloren.

„Das?", fragte Daphne nachbohrend.

„Das war sicher ein Versehen, er dachte wohl es wäre der einzige freie Platz.", versuchte Hermine sich herauszureden und gleichzeitig eine Entschuldigung für Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten zu finden.

„Komisch, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hätte Harry für gewöhnlich alles versucht, um nicht neben Malfoy sitzen zu müssen. Es sei denn…", meinte sie verschwörerisch, „Ach nein, vergiss das."

Daphne hatte sich natürlich nicht versprochen, sie wollte bewusst Hermines Neugierde wecken und wartete darauf, dass sie nachhaken würde. Sie tat ihr den Gefallen.

„Es sei denn?", fragte sie verstört.

Daphne grinste.

„Du weißt doch wie Jungs sind. Sie tun immer so, als würden sie jemand ganz und gar nicht leiden können, und in Wirklichkeit sind sie verliebt.", lächelte sie mit ihrer falschen Unschuldsmiene.

Hermine schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„Bestimmt nicht. Das hätte ich bemerkt.", war sie fest überzeugt.

„Ach ja?", belächelte Daphne sie nun, „Du hast auch bis heute noch nicht bemerkt, dass Weasley gleich für dich empfindet wie du für ihn. Wo ist er denn überhaupt?"

„Das…", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und fand nicht die passenden Worte, „Ron besucht den Kurs nicht.", war schließlich das einzige, dass sie noch herausbrachte.

Bereits zu Mittag waren Harry und Draco das Schulgespräch. Eine 3.Klässlerin aus Hufflepuff behauptete sie hätte sie Händchen halten gesehen. Eine 1.Klässlerin aus Ravenclaw wollte schwören, sie hätten sich geküsst, und ein 7.Klässler aus Hufflepuff erzählte überzeugt sie hätten weitaus mehr getan als sich nur zu küssen, als er um eine dunkle Ecke in den Kellergewölben bog.

Pansy war das Essen vergangen, sie saß – soviel wusste Daphne von Millicent – im Bad der Vertrauensschüler/innen und heulte. Es könnte gar nicht besser laufen, dachte sich Daphne, doch da sah sie Blaise und Theodor auf den Tisch zukommen. Natürlich fiel ihnen nichts Besseres ein, als sich zu küssen. Daphne ersehnte schon die Zeit in der Blaise endlich wieder in Jungengestalt herumlaufen würde, dann wäre Theodor wieder eine Weile angewidert und sie hätte ihn für sich. Die Höhe war dann, dass Theodor sich zusammen mit Blaise gegenüber von ihr setzte.

„Hast du schon von Potter und Draco gehört.", amüsierte sich Theodor köstlich.

Daphne und Blaise warfen sich abschätzige Blicke zu.

„Wie könnte ich das noch nicht gehört haben? Ich habe heute noch niemanden von etwas anderen sprechen gehört.", meinte sie und schenkte Theodor ein zuckersüßes Lächeln.

Daraufhin funkelte sie Blaise triumphierend um. Das ermunterte diese allerdings nur dazu, ihre Hand auf Theodors Oberschenkel zu legen und ihr böse zuzuzwinkern.

„Es muss wohl ein ziemlicher Schock für Pansy gewesen sein.", stellte Blaise fest, dann küsste sie Theodor sanft auf die Wange.

Langsam reichte es Daphne. Um sich abzulenken, da sie Blaise nicht den Triumph gönnen wollte, entschloss sie sich zu etwas wirklich bestialischem. Sie würde warten bis Draco und Potter intim miteinander werden würden und dann in der Mitte des Gefechts den Zauber von ihnen nehmen. Zuerst von Draco und dann mit einer gewissen Verzögerung auch von Harry. Wenn die Gerüchte auch nur annähernd stimmten, konnte sie sich so wenigstens auf eine zufrieden stellende Abendunterhaltung freuen. Sonst hätte sie immer noch den Tantrum-Trank oder die Pilze. Vielleicht würde sie sich auch einen Trank mit Yohimbe brauen. Oder Snape um ein paar Zutaten für ein Antidepressivum anflehen. Er würde bestimmt nicht nein sagen, er wusste, dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin in Zaubertränke war, und natürlich sehr verantwortungsbewusst, zumindest in seinen naiven Augen. Einer unglücklichen, ausgezeichneten Schülerin würde er diesen kleinen Gefallen bestimmt nicht abschlagen.

Ein Blick auf den Stundenplan versöhnte sie wieder etwas mit der Welt. Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, dass sie nach dem Mittagessen Verteidigungen gegen die dunklen Künste hätte. Sie sah hinüber zum Tisch der Professoren. Remus Lupin war in ein Gespräch mit Severus Snape vertieft, aber als sie ihn so beharrlich anlächelte, schien er es zu bemerken, sah kurz in ihre Richtung, lächelte und wandte sich dann wieder Snape zu.

Das war ja einfacher, als sie sich dachte.


	3. Leidenschaft die Leiden schafft

**Leidenschaft, die Leiden schafft**

Natürlich hatte sich Daphne nicht gleich aufdringlich in die erste Reihe gesetzt, sondern in die zweite, wo sie noch gut zu sehen und zu hören war. Pansy war auch wieder aufgetaucht, und hatte sich doch wieder zu Draco gesetzt. So als wolle sie nach außen hin das Bild einer intakten Beziehung liefern. Wie immer zeichnete Draco auf seinem Block, und Daphne konnte gut erkennen, dass er Harry porträtierte. Irgendwie bedauerte Daphne, dass sie nicht mit den Gryffindors, sondern mit den Hufflepuffs Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten, es wäre bestimmt sehr unterhaltsam geworden. Aber es hatte auch einen Vorteil, Daphne war sich sicher, dass von den Hufflepuffs nur wenige Lupins Fragen beantworten können würden, ohne Hermine und die Ravenclaws hatte sie also leichtes Spiel mit Lupin.

Sie langweilte sich, während sie auf Lupin wartete und ging in Gedanken noch mal den gestrigen Abend durch, um zu überlegen, welche Tränke sie noch brauen könnte. Dabei wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie natürlich vergessen hatte, sich Zigaretten zu besorgen. Das war im Eberkopf keine komplizierte Angelegenheit, wenn nicht diese dumme Razzia gewesen wäre, hätte sie bestimmt daran gedacht. Wenn sie also heute nicht wieder in den Eberkopf gehen würde, müsste sie am Ende noch ihren Bruder Damon anschnorren, und der forderte prinzipiell irgendwelche lästigen Gegenleistungen.

Endlich betrat Remus Lupin das Klassenzimmer, von allen Mädchen war Daphne die einzige, die ihn noch so wie in der dritten Klasse anstrahlte, alle anderen kauerten sich beinahe zusammen. Daphne fand es einfach lächerlich, wie sie so ängstlich sein konnten, immerhin war gestern erst Neumond gewesen, sie waren also vollkommen sicher. Außerdem würde Severus Snape Lupin ganz bestimmt den Wolfskrauttrank brauen.

Fröhlich begrüßte Remus die Schüler und Schülerinnen und gab sich noch freundlicher als sonst, offenbar war ihm bewusst geworden, wie die Schüler und Schülerinnen auf ihn reagierten. Sein Blick schweifte durch die Klasse und er hielt sich offenbar an Daphnes Lächeln fest, denn für die nächsten fünf Minuten sprach er mehr zu ihr, als zu allen anderen.

Es war beinahe zu einfach, überlegte Daphne, als sie auf die erste Frage von Lupin schon die Hand hob. Die anderen wagten offenbar gar nicht einmal Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu regen. Nur die Slytherin Jungs steckten kurz die Köpfe zusammen und grinsten dann verschlagen. Offenbar überlegten sie wie sie Lupin zeigen konnten, dass sie ihn für eine widerwärtige Kreatur hielten.

„Ja, Miss?", rief er sie auf und fragte nach ihrem Namen.

Dabei versank er ganz offensichtlich in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihn herzlich anstrahlten.

„Greengrass.", flötete sie mit ihrer Unschuldsstimme, „Daphne Greengrass."

„Also Miss Greengrass, sie wissen also bereits eine bessere Methode um Angriffszauber abzuwehren, als mit protego.", forderte er sie auf.

Daphne tat natürlich etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hätte. Schließlich sollte er sie doch im Gedächtnis behalten. Sie stand also auf und forderte ihn auf sie anzugreifen.

„Greifen sie mich an.", meinte sie auffordernd.

„Miss Greengrass, ich kann nicht eine meiner bezaubernden Schülerinnen attackieren.", meinte zunächst.

„Vertrauen sie mir Professor.", lächelte sie ihn noch immer unschuldig, aber schon etwas verführerisch an.

Lupin überlegte für einen Augenblick und akzeptierte den Vorschlag dann.

„Ich werde sie mit ‚Locomotor Mortis' behexen, also geschieht ihnen nichts, außer, dass sie solange bis ich sie von dem Fluch befreie, nicht gehen können. Aber ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in sie.", meinte Lupin schließlich.

Daphne sah in ihren Augenwinkeln, wie die Jungs miteinander tuschelten, und Theodor schließlich nickte. Es war ganz klar, er würde versuchen ihren Schildzauber zu brechen, und sie so der Peinlichkeit aussetzen, den Fluch nicht abwehren zu können. Es gefiel ihm wohl gar nicht, dass sie sich plötzlich so sehr mit diesem Fach beschäftigte.

„Sind sie bereit?", fragte Lupin und lächelte ihr zu.

Daphne nickte und strahlte ihn weiter an.

„Locomotor Mortis.", rief Lupin als er den Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

„Barricarda.", rief Daphne und richtete den Zauberstab nach vorne.

Im selben Moment sprang Theodor auf und sprach einen Fluch der das Schild zerstören sollte. Daphne wandte sich rechtzeitig um, und wehrte Theodors Fluch mit „Reverso" um. Das führte dazu, dass Theodor seinen eigenen Fluch mit Protego abwehren musste.

„Was sollte das? Mr Nott, richtig?", ermahnte ihn Lupin, „Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt, werde ich ihnen eine Strafarbeit geben. Sie sollten besser über ihr Verhalten nachdenken."

Dann wandte er sich wieder Daphne zu und lächelte.

„Ausgezeichnet, Ms Greengrass. Sie haben gleich zwei Flüche vorgeführt, die wir erst diese Stunde besprechen werden. 10 Punkte für Slytherin.", lobte er sie, „Sie können sich wieder setzen."

Den Rest der Stunde lächelte er Daphne immer wieder an, während er über Abwehrzauber sprach und immer wieder Fragen stellte, von denen Daphne zwei Drittel beantwortete. Natürlich wäre sie imstande gewesen sämtliche Fragen zu beantworten, aber sie hatte keine Lust als Streberin zu erscheinen, sie wollte vor Lupin schließlich den Eindruck erwecken, ausgesprochen intelligent zu sein. Das war nicht besonders schwierig, denn Daphne war wirklich sehr schlau, aber sie benutzte ihre Intelligenz nun einmal gerne für in der Schule weniger angesehene Dinge.

Beim Abendessen saß Theodor ihr gegenüber und musterte sie.

„Was?", fuhr sie ihn schließlich an.

„Ja genau! Was! Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Dir ist durchaus klar wessen zukünftige Frau du bist!", war er aufgebracht.

Daphne lachte belustigt. Ihr kleines Spielchen hatte noch wesentlich mehr positive Seiten, als sie sich dachte. Theodor machte sich doch tatsächlich Sorgen darüber, dass sie am Ende die Seite wechseln könnte. Vor allem aber, machte er sich zur Abwechslung einmal wirklich Gedanken über sie.

„Dummkopf.", meinte sie nur und machte ihm klar wie wenig Bedeutung sie seinen Befürchtungen beimaß, „Es ist wohl das wichtigste seine Feinde zu kennen, Theodor. Wenn du ihre Abwehrflüche kennst, kannst du deren Schwächen für deinen Vorteil benutzen."

Sie aß unbeirrt weiter.

„Daher habe ich deinen dummen Zauber auch beinahe zerstört.", erklärte er und schluckte dann, schließlich war es ihm nicht gerade angenehm, dass Daphne seinen Plan durchkreuzt hatte.

„Ja, beinahe. Aber ‚reverso' ist doch wirklich fabelhaft. Das musst du mir lassen.", sagte sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

Theodor nickte gequält.

„Aber ich warne dich, Daphne. Ich behalte dich im Auge.", meinte er schließlich.

Daphne rollte nur mit den Augen, er tat gerade so als wäre er der Todesser, und nicht sein Vater.

„Draco ist nicht hier!", schluchzte Pansy, als sie sich zu ihnen setzte.

Daphne wandte sich um zu dem Tisch der Gryffindors und staunte nicht schlecht. Draco saß doch tatsächlich neben Harry und hielt seine Hand. Sie sah Hermines Blick, offenbar war sie nahe daran zu kollabieren. Weasley war kreideweiß und klammerte sich ganz offenbar an Hermines Umhang. Auch Pansy bemerkte nun, wo ihr Freund sich befand und heulte laut auf. Und zwar so laut, dass Severus Snape es am Tisch der Professoren hörte, und ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Als Daphne bemerkte, dass auch Remus auf die Szene aufmerksam wurde, streichelte sie Pansy tröstend die Schulter. Bestimmt würde er das als sehr liebenswert empfinden, immerhin musste sie alles tun um den angeblichen Laster, eine Slytherin zu sein, in seinen Augen zu entgehen.

„Schätzchen, mach dir nichts draus, das haben sie doch alle mal. Das nennt man homosexuelle Phase in der Pubertät.", meinte sie bemitleidend.

„Deine Homophobie macht mich krank!", murrte Millicent plötzlich.

„Was denn, findest du es nicht widerlich.", schüttelte sie den Kopf, aber dann sah sie zu Greg und Vin, „Meinetwegen. Du musst ja wissen, was dir gut tut."

Zugegebener Weise musste Daphne zugeben, dass sie es durchaus prickelnd fand, Potter und Draco zu beobachten. Aber sie vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass sie wusste wie sehr sie es hassen würden, wenn sie erst wieder bei Verstand wären.

Am Abend hatte Pansy dann die glorreiche Idee sich mit Feuerwhiskey zu betrinken. Dazu begaben sich Millicent und sie natürlich zu Vin und Greg. Das hatte natürlich zur Folge, dass Theodor schon sehr früh mit Blaise in deren Zimmer verschwand. Miss Zabini musste ja auch ihr eigenes Zimmer haben, ärgerte sich Daphne, da sie weder bei den Jungs noch bei den Mädchen schlafen konnte, wie die Schulleitung entschieden hatte.

Als Draco sie am Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum abgefangen hatte, und fragte, ob auch sie sich der Trinkorgie anschließen würde, hatte sie natürlich bejaht. Daphne wusste schon was das zu bedeuten hatte. Es freute sie sehr, dass Draco das Mädchenschlafzimmer dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler/innen vorziehen würde. Alles was sie tun musste war nun also unter ihr Bett zu kriechen und abzuwarten.

Tatsächlich musste sie nicht lange warten, gerade als sie überlegte, ob sie sich nicht doch mit dem Trantrum-Trank ein paar aufregende Stunden bescheren sollte, weil sie dem Warten überdrüssig wurde – Ungeduld war eine ihrer größten Schwächen – öffnete sich auch schon die Tür.

Potter zierte sich doch tatsächlich, als Draco ihn beinahe in das Zimmer schleifte.

„Das ist doch das Mädchenschlafzimmer, bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Und wie ist es überhaupt möglich, dass wir hier reinkommen.", versuchte er ein Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten, da er offenbar befürchtete, Draco würde sich sofort auf ihn stürzen, wenn er erst einmal aufhören würde zu sprechen.

„Der Fluch ist so einfach zu brechen, dass wir das schon vor Jahren geschafft haben. Und die Mädchen sind alle ausgeflogen, eine kleine Feuerwhiskey-Orgie im Jungs-Zimmer.", erklärte Draco.

Dann stand er dicht vor Harry und streichelte sanft seinen Hals. Harry konnte nicht anders, als unter der sanften Berührung der Person, die er glaubte zu lieben, aufzustöhnen. Im Taumel warf er zwei Gegenstände quer durch das Zimmer, so dass sie vor Daphnes Bett liegen blieben. Da Harry und Draco sich gerade intensiv küssten, konnte sie es riskieren die beiden Dinge unter das Bett zu ziehen. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang erkannte. Wie war Potter nur zu so einer Seltenheit gekommen? Der zweite Gegenstand faszinierte sie noch wesentlich mehr, es war eine Karte, auf der sämtliche Personen, die sie gerade als wichtig erachtete zu sehen waren. Genervt stellte sie fest, dass sich die Punkte die Blaise und Theodor darstellten, noch immer in deren Zimmer befanden.

„Ich bin noch Jungfrau, Draco!", riss sie der Schrei von Harry ganz aus ihren Gedanken.

Das könnte ja noch spaßig werden, freute sie sich.

„Keine Sorge, Harry, ich kann ganz sanft und vorsichtig sein, wenn ich will.", hauchte ihm Draco ins Ohr.

Tatsächlich brachte Draco es fertig gerade Pansys Bett auszuwählen, offenbar war er noch wesentlich ruchloser und fieser als sie selbst. Unter dem Schutz ihrer kostbaren Beute, konnte sich Daphne nun aus ihrem Versteck hervorwagen. Die hilfreiche Karte steckte sie in die Tasche, mit der sie am Tag zuvor ihre Drogen transportiert hatte. Klugerweise trug sie die immer bei sich.

Überrascht und beinahe von sich selbst angeekelt, da es ihr doch gefiel, beobachtete sie, wie sich die beiden Jungs auszogen und liebkosten. Das Gefühl von Selbstekel begann ihr schließlich zu gefallen, es war beinahe so erregend wie Schmerzen. Es gab ihr das Gefühl tatsächlich so böse zu sein, dass sie sich sogar vor sich selbst ekelte. Es gefiel ihr sogar ausgesprochen gut.

Daphne stellte sich hinter Millicents Bett, dessen Vorhänge zugezogen waren, so dass sie es wagen konnte, den Zauberstab unter dem Umhang hervorzustrecken. Harry lag gerade am Bauch und Draco über ihm. Sie war sich sicher, dass Draco bald den Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, was das betraf war er immer viel zu schnell, also musste es losgehen. Den Fluch des Zaubertrankes zu brechen war recht einfach. Es genügten eine magische Ohrfeige links und eine magische Ohrfeige rechts.

Draco fühlte sich geohrfeigt oder als ob er seinen Kopf gerade in eiskaltes Wasser gesteckt hatte, er konnte es kaum fassen, was er da tat. Als er nun den Höhepunkt erreichte war er angewidert. Wieder ganz klar im Kopf sprang er dann eilig zurück und schrie Potter an.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, du widerlicher Mistkerl. Wie kannst du mich nur dazu bringen Sex mit dir zu haben.", schrie er und spukte wild um sich, da er sich der Küsse mit Harry bewusst wurde. Harry sprang auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Liebling, was ist in dich gefahren?", fragte er mit einer süßlichen, naiven Stimme.

„Du machst mich krank, Potter.", schrie er und wurde blasser als er es ohnehin schon war.

Zornig stieß er ihn gegen die Wand und schlug auf ihn ein. Daphne erkannte nun den geeigneten Moment um Harry zu entzaubern. Als Draco ihn durch den halben Raum schleuderte, behexte sie auch ihn.

Sie konnte direkt sehen, wie er langsam ernüchterte. Er wurde kreideweiß und offenbar war er kurz davor sich zu übergeben. Bestimmt hatte er sich in seinem gesamten Leben nicht elender gefühlt. Als sie ihn so sah, da wusste sie, dass in ihm gerade etwas zerbrach, dass seine Seele davon tiefe Narben tragen würde. Sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht wie wahnsinnig loszulachen. Offenbar hatte sie vollbracht, was noch niemand geschafft hatte, sie hatte Potter zumindest für einen Augenblick vollkommen zerstört und vernichtet. Dieser Moment der vollkommenen Destruktion war ihr Kunstwerk und ein Gefühl uneingeschränkter Allmacht strömte durch ihre Venen. Und Theodor glaubte tatsächlich, sie könnte die Seite wechseln! Was für Freuden sollte denn diese andere Seite schon bieten. Sie konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass es ein vergleichbar zufrieden stellendes Gefühl geben konnte.

Wie in Trance sprang Harry auf und öffnete die Tür, erst da bemerkte er beschämt, dass er nackt war. Daphne nützte den Augenblick und hastete durch die Tür. Sie sah noch zu, wie Harry seinen Umhang und seine Kleider schnappte, und sich lediglich den Umhang überzog und durch die Tür verschwand. Daphne verschwand im Bad, als sie die Schritte im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte, verstaute sie ihre Schätze in der Tasche und trat heraus.

„Daphne?", fragte Draco, der sich gerade erst einen Pullover überzog und den Rest seiner Kleidung in die Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes geworfen hatte.

„Schon schlapp gemacht?", versuchte er sich abzulenken.

„Ich war nicht beim Whiskey trinken.", meinte sie und versuchte unglücklich zu wirken, „Ich habe die letzten Stunden im Bad verbracht. Ich wollte niemanden sehen, Theodor ist schon wieder in Blaises Zimmer."

Gekonnte stellte sie sich nun selbst in den Mittelpunkt und verhinderte auch noch, dass Draco den geringsten Verdacht schöpfte. Er kam auf sie zu und zog ihre Ärmel hoch.

„Du hast doch nicht schon wieder getan, wobei ich dich das letzte Mal erwischt habe.", meinte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Daphne hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie Rasierklingen vor ihm versteckt hätte, denn er hatte bemerkt, dass sie schnell etwas beiseite schaffte, ehe er gestern das Bad betreten hatte.

„Glaubst du ich würde zulassen, dass es sichtbar ist.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern, „Aber was ist mit dir? Hast du jetzt doch wieder was mit Pansy gehabt?", fragte sie und sah auf den Kleiderberg.

„Nein.", stammelte er.

„Millicent?", fragte sie und tat erstaunt.

„Daphne, nein! Wie kommst du auf die Idee.", schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

Schließlich aber kam er zum Schluss, dass er das noch wesentlich angenehmer gefunden hätte.

„Muss ich die Namen aller Mädchen aufzählen!", wurde Daphne ungeduldig.

Draco senkte den Kopf, innerlich lachte sie.

„Das würde nichts bringen.", meinte er beschämt.

Daphne sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Jetzt sag aber nicht, dass du dich aus lauter Frust in Pansys Bett gelegt hast, um es dir selbst zu machen.", sie sah ihn mit entsetzten Augen an.

In ihrer Phantasie ließ sie sämtliche Möglichkeiten vor ihren Augen ablaufen und redete sich ein, es wäre Wirklichkeit, so gelang es ihr immer schon überzeugend zu lügen. Solange sie sich nur selbst einredete, dass sie ihre eigenen Lügen glaubte, war es ein Kinderspiel.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„So sehr fahre ich doch nicht auf Pansy ab. Für solche Obsessionen braucht es schon eine spannendere Frau.", erklärte er und schaffte es so sich für einige Sekunden von den Ereignissen, die soeben stattgefunden hatten, abzulenken.

„Naja, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer es gewesen sein könnte. An den Gerüchten die ich gehört habe, wird doch nichts dran sein, nehme ich an.", meinte sie als würde sie unter keinen Umständen glauben, er habe gerade mit Potter geschlafen.

Draco schwieg.

„Draco? Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Ich meine ich war wirklich verstört dich am Tisch der Gryffindors zu sehen, aber ich dachte, dass wäre irgendein seltsamer Plan, den du dir ausgeheckt hast.", meinte sie vollkommen verstört und starrte ihn so entsetzt sie konnte an.

„Ich glaube jemand hat mir Liebestrank eingeflößt.", überlegte er, dann sah er Daphne durchdringend an, „Du bist doch so ein Ass in Zaubertränken."

Sie beutelte entsetzt ihren Kopf.

„Bist du komplett durchgedreht? Wenn es einen Ratschlag gibt, den meine Mutter mir je gab, und den ich beherzige, dann den niemals mit Liebestränken zu experimentieren. Spiele mit der Liebe gehen prinzipiell nach hinten los!", meinte sie nun und Draco glaubte fest, sie wäre direkt beleidigt über den Vorwurf.

„Sie gehen nach hinten los, sagst du?", wurde er nun neugierig.

„Sag bloß, dass deine Mutter dich nie gewarnt hat. Nun gut, du bist kein Mädchen, vielleicht ist das ja etwas anderes.", meinte sie sehr überzeugend, „Wenn jemand aus Eifersucht oder bloßer Selbstsucht einen derartigen Trank braut, dann geschieht immer etwas ziemlich schreckliches, dass für diese Person noch tragischer ist. Aber glücklicherweise erlischt die Wirkung von Liebestränken sobald jemand Dinge tut, die der eigentlichen Persönlichkeit komplett widerstreben."

In Dracos Kopf schien plötzlich ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein. Daphne staunte innerlich über ihre plötzliche Kreativität. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben nie mit ihrer Mutter über Liebestränke gesprochen und nur wirklich schlechte Liebestränke hatten die Angewohnheit in Extremsituationen ihre Wirkung zu verlieren. In sämtlicher leicht zugänglicher Lektüre war natürlich davon die Rede, dass das alle derartigen Tränke betreffen würde. Vermutlich, dachte Daphne, um junge Leute davon abzuhalten derartige Tränke zu brauen. Sie allerdings hatte durch den freien Zugang zur Bibliothek ihres Vaters, natürlich weit bessere Informationen. Es war ein erheblicher Vorteil die Tochter eines Schwarzen Magiers zu sein.

„Was wenn jemand den Trank nur braut, um anderen eins auszuwischen?", fragte Draco.

„Keine Ahnung!", zuckte Daphne mit den Schultern, schließlich wäre es verdächtig zuviel zu wissen, „Vielleicht wirken sie dann ja gar nicht."

„Das hilft mir nicht weiter. Glaubst du es gibt in der Bibliothek Bücher darüber?", wollte er nun wissen.

„Also ich schätze nicht im offen zugänglichen Bereich, ich schätze du weißt, dass Liebestränke in Hogwarts streng verboten sind.", tat sie als würde sie spekulieren.

Draco nickte.

„Es war bestimmt Pansy, diese Schlampe!", fluchte er, „Wenn dieses Miststück wüsste, was sie mir dadurch angetan hat."

Dabei spuckte er wieder und sah aus, als würde er sich in kurzer Zeit übergeben.

„Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass sie das bemerkt. Du kannst ihr doch wohl diesen Triumph nicht gönnen.", ermahnte ihn Daphne.

Wenn er sich noch etwas mehr anstrengte, würde Draco bald ihr Lieblingsspielzeug werden. Nun auch noch Pansy in die ganze Angelegenheit hinein zu ziehen gefiel ihr ausgesprochen gut. Sie malte sich innerlich schon aus, wie Draco ihr eine Szene machen würde. Bestimmt würde er ihr auch eine Ohrfeige geben. Pansy würde entsetzt und verstört sein und nicht wissen wie ihr geschieht. Oh ja, und sie würde wimmern, um Vergebung, um Nachsicht, würde flehen, dass er aufhört sie anzuschreien, und ihre Unschuld beteuern.

„Daphne?", fragte Draco verstört.

Offenbar war sie zu lange in Gedanken abgedriftet.

„Du hast nicht zufällig eine Zigarette. Tut mir leid, wenn ich den ganzen Tag nicht rauche, bin ich immer so unkonzentriert.", log sie nun.

Draco kramte eine ziemlich zerknautschte Zigarette aus seinem Umhang hervor.

„Danke, ich dachte schon ich müsste Damon darum bitten.", meinte sie

Beide schauderten, als sie sich ausmalten, worum er sie wohl diesmal als Gegenleistung gebeten hätte. Es war wieder dieses Gemisch aus Ekel und Gefallen am Ekel, das sich nun in Daphne breit machte.

„Ich brauche Schlaf, und wenn ich Pansy noch einigermaßen nüchtern in die Finger bekomme, wird ihr diese dumme Idee verdammt leid tun!", fluchte Draco und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, wo bereits alle vollkommen betrunken über Betten und Boden verteilt schliefen.

Als nun alles ruhig wurde, konnte Daphne plötzlich Geräusche aus Blaise Zimmer vernehmen. „Jaaaa, Ja.", hörte sie das Stöhnen von Blaise. Ihr wurde schlecht. Sie musste raus hier. Und sie brauchte mehr als diese eine Zigarette. Da es ihr zu riskant erschien unter dem Umhang zu rauchen, setzte sie sich noch kurz ins Badezimmer.

Es war als würde jeder Zug ein verzweifeltes Atmen nach mangelndem Sauerstoff sein. Sie zog an der Zigarette, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Dabei genoss sie das Gefühl, wie der Rauch in ihre Lungen strömte, und beinahe schmerzte. Es würde sie früher oder später umbringen, dachte sie und zog nur noch genüsslicher daran. Selbstzerstörung war etwas äußerst befriedigendes.

Sie dämpfte die Zigarette auf ihrem Unterarm aus und zog ihr Gesicht fest zusammen. Sie biss sich vor Schmerz auf die Lippen, und schließlich ließ der Schmerz endlich nach, und sie genoss diesen kurzen, vergänglichen Augenblick. Es war noch viel schöner, als Potter dabei zuzusehen, wie er vor Scham und Elend verging.

Potter! Jetzt da sie diesen nützlichen Umhang und die rettende Karte besaß, könnte sie es wagen nach ihm zu suchen, und ihn dabei zuzusehen, wie er litt.

Dank der Karte war es keine Schwierigkeit Potter zu finden. Er saß zusammengekauert hinter einer Statue und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Kein Wunder, wenn er sich noch nicht einmal richtig angezogen hatte, dachte Daphne und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie war fast dazu geneigt laut zu seufzen, als sie saß, dass seine Augen ganz glasig waren. Sie vernahm grässlichen Gestank und war etwas angewidert, als sie sah, dass er sich wenige Meter vor der Statue offenbar übergeben hatte. Er zitterte unglaublich heftig und war offenbar am Boden. Immer wieder schnaufte er kurz verzweifelt nach Luft, offenbar war ihm alles so grausam bewusst geworden, dass ihm jetzt nicht einmal mehr klar war, dass er mitten im Gang saß, und er jede Minute von Filch oder einem Professor oder einer Professorin erwischt werden konnte. Daphne belächelte ihn, als ob es so unglaublich tragisch gewesen wäre, er hatte schließlich den ganzen Tag über seinen Spaß mit Draco gehabt. Was hatte der kleine dumme Junge nur erwartet, fragte sie sich. Liebestrank hin oder her, wie naiv war er denn? Sollte sie mit so einer erbärmlichen Kreatur auch noch so etwas wie Mitleid haben? Nicht das sie wirklich gewusst hätte, was Mitleid bedeutet.

Es bereitete ihr Spaß ihm zuzusehen. Zu gerne hätte sie „Oje, hat jemand die Gefühle des armen, gepeinigten Potterjungen verletzt?" aber besseres Wissens hielt sie sich zurück und genoss die Situation. Das war ganz alleine ihr Werk, sie hatte es offenbar geschafft Harry Potter zu brechen. Den Jungen der lebte zu brechen! Ob er sich jetzt wohl wünschte er wäre zusammen mit seinen Eltern gestorben, weil er plötzlich keinen Wert mehr in seinem Leben sah? Ein Blick auf die Karte riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, ein Punkt näherte sich: Luna Lovegood.

War das nicht diese durchgeknallte Ravenclaw? Was wollte die denn um diese Uhrzeit noch hier.

„Sirius, Sirius.", wimmerte Harry.

Was denn? Jetzt wimmerte er auch noch um den flüchtigen Verbrecher, der ihn umbringen wollte? War er tatsächlich zu feige das selbst zu tun, was war denn das für ein Gryffindor. Daphne rollte mit ihren Augen.

Durch den Umhang beobachtete Daphne wie Luna Lovegood um die Ecke bog. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Nur schwer konnte sie sich davor abhalten aufgrund ihrer plötzlichen Erkenntnis loszulachen, das Mädchen schlafwandelte, das war alles.

„Luna?", rief Harry plötzlich mit einer tränenertränkten Stimme.

Das war ja klar, er würde sich jemanden suchen und um Mitleid flehen. Das sah dem Potterjungen ähnlich, wenn Papa Dumbledor nicht da war um „Ei,ei." zu machen, suchte er sich eben jemand anderen. Dabei besaß er auch noch die Frechheit eine Schlafwandlerin zu wecken, hatte ihm niemand gelehrt, dass das nicht gut für die schlafwandelnde Person war.

„Harry? Wo bin ich? Ich bin doch nicht schon wieder schlafgewandelt?", murmelte sie verwirrt.

Sie bemerkte zuerst gar nicht, dass Harry verheult in einer Ecke kauerte, freute sich Daphne. Dann kam offenbar der Moment der Erkenntnis.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", stammelte sie.

Was für eine dumme frage, schüttelte Daphne innerlich den Kopf, es war wohl nicht zu übersehen, dass ganz und gar nichts in Ordnung war.

„Was ist passiert?", erschrak sie und stürzte sich beinahe auf ihn.

Wunderbar, dass wird er jetzt bestimmt brauchen, dachte Daphne, nach so einem Erlebnis ist Nähe bestimmt ganz besonders hilfreich. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie wesen nur so dumm sein könnte. Aber zumindest würde er noch ein bisschen mehr leiden, und sie hätte noch länger ihren Spaß.

Das Gegenteil trat ein, was Daphne ziemlich nervte. Er ließ sich doch tatsächlich in den Arm nehmen und trösten. Er heulte sich sogar noch aus. Das war wirklich deprimierend. Vielleicht hätte sie doch besser den Tantrum-Trank zu sich genommen, das wäre bestimmt eine wesentlich befriedigendere Erfahrung gewesen. Also sah sie wieder auf die Karte, vielleicht war woanders noch irgendetwas Aufregendes im Gange. Tatsächlich sah sie Dumbledor und McGonagall einen Stock über ihnen still stehen. Vielleicht konnte sie so wenigstens ein paar spannende Informationen bekommen.

„Ich habe meine Unschuld verloren.", stammelte Harry plötzlich.

Dann lachte er wie verrückt. Das war schon besser, das zeigte von Charakter, fand Daphne und entschloss sich noch einen Moment zu bleiben.

„Weißt du was mir noch gerade eingefallen ist? Ich habe auch noch die beiden kostbarsten Gegenstände die ich besitze dabei verloren.", schüttelte er sich, weil ihn plötzlich ein kalter Schauer überfiel.

Ja, das hatte er allerdings, dachte Daphne, und mit diesen Schätzen würde sie jetzt noch eine Menge Spaß haben. Als Harry begann Luna unter Tränen die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen, wurde ihr schlecht. So wie er das darstellte, war das viel weniger grausam und zerstörerisch. Er verhöhnte ihr gesamtes Kunstwerk. Das wollte sie sich wirklich nicht länger anhören.

„Es war als stünde ich unter einem Zauber.", stammelte er.

„Ein Liebestrank, nehme ich an.", überlegte Luna.

Das Mädchen war nicht dumm, das musste ihr Daphne lassen. Vielleicht würde sie sich ihr annehmen, sobald sie von Hermine genug hatte. Hermine war zwar ein Spielzeug mit Potential, aber irgendwann würde sie auch dem überdrüssig werden, und da war es nicht schlecht sich schon rechtzeitig nach einem brauchbaren Ersatz umzusehen.

Dumbledor und McGonagall standen in einer Nische im Korridor. McGonagall wirkte etwas verstört, und Dumbledor zog sie an sich und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken.

„Albus, du weißt nicht was du da von mir verlangst.", schluchzte sie beinahe.

Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und sah sie todtraurig an. So war das also, die beiden hatten also wie sie es sich schon länger dachte eine kleine Affäre.

„Du triffst ihn im Eberkopf, denk daran, dass dort immer jemand zur Stelle ist.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, „Ich wünschte ich müsste dich nicht darum bitten."

„Ich fürchte mich nicht davor, dass er mir etwas antut. Ich fürchte mich nur vor dem Schmerz, der dann wieder in mir hochkommen wird.", erklärte sie schon etwas stärker.

Dann küsste er sie noch einmal und sie seufzte unglücklich.

„Melde dich bei mir, sobald du zurück bist.", bat Dumbledor.

Mc Gonagall nickte. Das könnte wirklich noch ein Spaß werden, Daphne wollte doch ohnehin in den Eberkopf, um sich Zigaretten zu kaufen, und jetzt könnte sie gleich auch noch herausfinden, was genau denn da so vor sich ging.


	4. Die Faszination des Bösen

**Die Faszination des Bösen**

Mit ihrem neu erbeuteten Unsichtbarkeitsumhang war es kein Problem McGonagall zu folgen. So musste sie nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um den Geheimgang zu benutzen. McGonagall hatte einen Umhang übergezogen und war nicht mehr zu erkennen. Sie ging zielstrebig auf einen Tisch in der letzten Ecke zu und setzte sich neben eine ebenfalls in einen Umhang verhüllte Gestalt.

„Minerva. Minnie.", meinte die Gestalt mit einer fast unmenschliche Stimme, „Ich wusste du würdest kommen, wenn ich dich darum bitte."

„Was willst du Tom?", fragte sie seufzend.

„Ich hätte etwas mehr von deinem Temperament erwartet, nachdem wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben. Deine Leidenschaft ist irgendwie dahin. Ich vermute es liegt an dem alten Idioten. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was du an ihm findest.", entgegnete die vermummte Gestalt.

Daphne beugte sich vor, so dass sie unter die Kapuze sehen konnte. Es war kein menschliches Gesicht. Und da wurde ihr alles klar. Sie hatte genug von ihrem Vater in Erfahrung bringen können, um zu wissen, dass der dunkle Lord in einer nicht wirklich menschlichen Gestalt wieder auferstanden war. Faszinierend, sie stand also Lord Voldemort höchst persönlich gegenüber, und sogar er war machtlos gegen ihre kleinen Spielchen. Aber viel interessanter war, dass McGonagall ihn hier traf, und das noch auf die Bitte von Dumbledor. Das konnte noch äußerst spannend werden.

„Viele Jahre voller Krieg und Verluste von Menschen die ich liebte, lassen davon wohl nichts übrig, Tom.", meinte sie nun außer sich vor Zorn.

„Und doch bist du gekommen. Du bist wirklich ein dummes Weibsbild, Minnie. Glücklicherweise habe ich all diesen menschlichen Müll hinter mir gelassen.", höhnte er.

McGonagall erstarrte offenbar. Ehe noch jemand ein Wort sagte, brachte die Kellnerin zwei Feuerwhiskey.

„Ich habe für dich bestellt, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.", meinte er abschätzig.

„Wolltest du einfach nur wieder in alten Wunden stochern, Tom.", wurde sie nun noch wütender.

Daphne fand eine weitere Ampulle mit dem Liebestrank in einer ihrer Taschen. Das Gespräch war zwar spannend, aber irgendwie belustigte sie die Vorstellung, dass der dunkle Lord sich Hals über Kopf verlieben würde, und sie tatsächlich die Macht besaß ihn, der so viel Grausames vollbracht hatte, zu verhexen. Wie konnte er auch nur so naiv sein, und einfach so hier auftauchen. Daphne überlegte aber, dass er bestimmt nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, und allein kam. Aber ihr konnte niemand etwas anhaben. Also tat sie, was sie einfach nicht lassen konnte und hielt es noch im selben Moment für einen dummen Mädchenstreich und bedauerte sich selbst für ihren Mangel an wirklicher Genialität.

„Du hast dich kaum verändert. Du bist bitter geworden, aber das ist schon alles.", meinte Voldemort wieder abschätzig.

Darauf hin nahm McGonagall einen kräftigen Schluck vom Feuerwhiskey.

„Dafür hast du dich sehr verändert.", auf diese Worte nahm er ebenfalls einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Etwas seltsames geht hier vor sich.", murmelte er und Daphne erschrak, da es ihr erschien als würde er sie durch den Umhang hindurch sehen.

Doch plötzlich sahen sich beide mit einem Glitzern in den Augen an, dass sogar Daphne selbst beängstigte.

„Minerva, glaub mir, ich hätte gerne wieder einen menschlichen Körper. Weißt du, es ist gar nicht so leicht die ganze Zeit immer nur einen fixen Plan zu verfolgen. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Weißt du was, am liebsten hätte ich ein kleines Haus – naja, vielleicht doch lieber ein gigantisches Anwesen – und wir beide und zwei oder drei Kinder. Das wäre wundervoll. Später würde ich mich vielleicht mehr auf Gartenarbeit spezialisieren."

„Kinder, Tom. Ich wollte immer Kinder. Aber nachdem du verschwunden bist und als etwas wiederkehrtest, das kaum noch menschlich war und du dich dazu entschlossen hast auf die andere Seite zu wechseln.", seufzte sie.

„Ich würde natürlich meine Hobbies nicht aufgeben. Unsere Kinder würden selbstverständlichen schwarze Magie lernen und würdige Nachfolger werden. Sie könnten meinen Plan fortführen.", überlegte er.

„Es ist immer dasselbe mit dir, Tom!", schrie sie und sprang auf wie eine pubertierende Jugendliche.

Daphne sah erschrocken auf die Ampulle. Es war derselbe Trank, den sie nun schon einmal benutzt hatte. Offenbar neigten Menschen die unter diesem Einfluss standen dazu sich der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben. Und was die verfahrende Beziehung zwischen Voldemort und McGonagall betraf, war der Trank wohl zu schwach.

„Nun tu doch nicht so. Zuerst erledigen wir diesen Potterjungen und dann haben wir unser Leben, das wir uns verdient haben.", erklärte er.

„Du wirst Harry gefälligst in Ruhe lassen!", schimpfte sie.

„Gut, ich würde diese spezielle Sache für dich aufgeben.", gab er kleinbei.

„Ja und die Unsterblichkeit? Die würdest du wohl nicht für mich aufgeben?", wurde sie hysterisch.

„Die können wir doch beide haben. Obwohl es anstrengend wird, wenn du immer so zickig bleibst.", meinte er angestrengt.

„Ach, jetzt bin ich dir wieder zu zickig. Und wenn ich es nicht bin habe ich zu wenig Temperament und bin dir zu öde. Dir kann man es doch wirklich nicht recht machen.", zischte sie und lief auf die Toilette.

„Frauen.", schrie er ihr so nach, dass sie es hören und sich darüber ärgern konnte.

Der Wirt lief ihr nach, also wollte Daphne sehen, was da vor sich ging.

„Minerva. Ist alles in Ordnung? Albus hat mich beauftragt ihn sofort zu verständigen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt.", erklärte Aberforth Dumbledor.

„Nein, ich habe mich nur etwas aufgeregt. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Wenn das so ist, würde ich auch noch gerne erwähnen, dass wir gestern eine Razzia hatten, Drogen betreffend, und wir herausfanden, dass ein Geheimgang hinter dieser Kabine vermutlich nach Hogwarts führt.", erklärte er.

„Ich werde veranlassen, dass Albus das erfährt. Ist jemand hinein gegangen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, offenbar öffnet er nur für bestimmte Leute.", erklärte Aberforth.

„Gut, dass sie als sein Bruder hier zur Stelle sind.", meinte sie dann, „Aber ich sollte ihn nicht zu lange warten lassen."

Der Wirt war also Dumbledors Bruder! Daphne erschrak und besann sich sämtlicher Aufenthalte im Eberkopf. Nein, er konnte sie unmöglich erkannt haben. Nun musste sie sich aber leider einen neuen Platz suchen, an dem sie zu ihren Drogen kam. Das war vielleicht nervig. Aber bald hätte sie den Appartierschein, und dann könnte sie von Hogsmeade aus jeden x-beliebigen Ort aufsuchen. Damit tröstete sie sich über diesen Verlust hinweg.

Zu gerne hätte sie noch dem Streit von Voldemort und McGonagall gelauscht, aber sie musste den Gang jetzt nehmen, ehe es zu spät war. Nach ihrer Einschätzung würden sie ohnehin nur noch ein bisschen zanken und dann naiv beschließen den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander zu bringen. Oder eben den Rest der Ewigkeit, je nachdem wer diesen Streit gewann.

Am Weg aus dem Geheimgang sammelte sie ihre zweite Garderobe, die hier im Gang lagerte, ein. Zurück im Badezimmer fand Daphne ihren Zigarettenstummel und hatte eine glorreiche Idee, als sie nicht unweit davon Blaises Lippenstift fand. Sie behexte den Stummel so, dass sämtliche DNA – Spuren darauf verschwanden. Sie hatte sowohl an den Speichel, als auch an verbrannte Haut und ihre Fingerabdrücke gedacht. Letztere entfernte sie, nachdem sie den Stummel in den Geheimgang geworfen hatte. Dann behexte sie den Lippenstift so, dass DNA – Spuren von Blaise sich schließlich auf dem Zigarettenstummel befanden. Ihr Vater hatte ihr das genauestens erklärt. In der DNA befand sich auch eine Art magische Essenz, die leicht zuzuordnen war. Mit den Sprüchen die er ihr gelehrt hatte, würde niemand je erfahren, dass sie es war, die diese Zigarette geraucht hatte. Die Tür hatte sie nie mit bloßer Hand berührt. Das geniale an den Sprüchen war, dass sie selbst sowenig Zauberessenz besaßen, dass sie praktisch nicht mehr nachweisbar waren. Es war ein Vorteil, wenn wesen einen äußerst kriminellen schwarzen Magier zum Vater hatte. Dieses Wissen würde sie nun im Notfall schützen.

Den Umhang und die Karte ließ sie in ihrem Tresor verschwinden. Das gute an diesem Tresor war, dass er nicht gefunden werden konnte, da er durch schwarze Magie behext praktisch in Hogwarts nicht existierte. Hier lagerte Daphne auch ihren zweiten Zauberstab. Es war unerlässlich ein Duplikat zu besitzen, immerhin könnten die Zauber die sie damit verrichtete hätte, nachgewiesen werden.

Als sie schließlich bereits in ihrem Bett lag, ging alles sehr schnell. Plötzlich wurde das Licht in ihrem Zimmer angemacht.

„Aufwachen, Miss Greengrass.", hörte sie die erzürnte Stimme ihres Hauslehrers Severus Snape.

„Professor…", murmelte sie und stellte sich schlaftrunken.

„Es tut mir leid sie wecken zu müssen, aber es gab einen Vorfall.", erklärte er und verließ den Raum, so dass sie sich einen Morgenmantel überziehen konnte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum standen bereits Draco, Blaise und Theodor aus ihrem Jahrgang. Pansy, Millicent, Vincent und Gregory waren die letzten, sie wurden von den Professoren beinahe aus dem Zimmer geschleppt. Sowohl Dumbledor, als auch McGonagall waren anwesend.

Offenbar hatte Dumbledor erkannt, dass McGonagall unter einem Liebeszauber stand, denn sie hatte wieder ihren üblichen strengen Blick.

„Jemand in unserer Schule hat verbotenerweise einen Liebestrank hergestellt und verwendet. Da ein Geheimgang zum Eberkopf der in dem Badezimmer der Slytherin Mädchen endet entdeckt wurde, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass jemand aus diesem Haus dafür verantwortlich ist.", klärte Snape die verschlafenen Schüler und Schülerinnen auf.

Schließlich wurde das Bad inspiziert, eine Siebtklässlerin wurde darum gebeten den Geheimgang zu öffnen, als die Professoren und Professorinnen erkannten, dass nur Slytherin Mädchen ihn öffnen konnten. Snape war aufgebracht, als er den Zigarettenstummel fand. Daphne hatte es ihnen sogar unerhört leicht gemacht, da auch Blaises Lippenstift im Bad gefunden wurde, und am Stummel die gleiche Farbe klebte.

„Wem gehört dieser Lippenstift?", meinte Snape mit bedrohlicher Stimme, „Und gestehen sie es besser sofort!"

Blaise hob die Hand.

„Schön, alle außer den Sechstklässlern sofort zurück in die Betten.", beorderte Snape.

Daphne war verwundert, dass die gesamte Klasse bleiben musste, aber sie nahm an, es hatte etwas mit der Trinkorgie zu tun.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von ihnen!", begann Snape schließlich, „Miss Bulstrode, Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle und vor allem von ihnen Miss Parkinson, einer Vertrauenschülerin, ich hätte das wirklich nicht erwartet. Feuerwhiskey ist in unserer Schule verboten. Außerdem befanden sie beide, Miss Parkinson und Miss Bulstrode, sich nicht in ihren Zimmern. Ich werde jeden von ihnen für dieses Verhalten 50 Punkte abziehen und sie werden alle nachsitzen."

Dann wandte er sich an Blaise.

„Nun, haben sie irgendetwas zu diesem Vorfall zu sagen, Zabini?"

Sie schwieg. Wie Daphne vermutete, hatte Blaise den Geheimgang tatsächlich benutzt, und sie war auch Raucherin.

„Haben sie den Gang heute Abend benutzt?", fragte er nun weiter.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich nehme an sie waren den ganzen Abend bei ihr, Mr Nott?", meinte er giftig.

Theodor nickte.

„Ihnen beiden ziehe ich auch jeweils 50 Punkte ab.", dann wandte er sich an Albus, „Sie sehen, offenbar hat sich ihr Verdacht als unbegründet erwiesen."

Verwundert sahen ihn alle an, nur Daphne ahnte, dass Dumbledor eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte, und vermutete eine von ihnen hätte McGonagall den Trank untergemischt. Vermutlich hatte sich Harry in seinem Kummer an Dumbledor gewandt. Daphne fiel es schwer nicht zu grinsen, als sie an sein bemitleidenswertes Verhalten dachte. Aber sie musste sich nun wirklich zusammenreißen.

Snape nahm Greg, Vin, Millie und Pansy genauer unter die Lupe. Sie konnten alle vier kaum aufrecht stehen, und Pansy war extrem blass und hielt sich an Millie fest.

„Sie waren nach dem Vorfall im Mädchenschlafraum in ihrem Bett, Mr Malfoy?", fragte Snape weiter.

Spätestens jetzt war für Daphne klar, dass Harry bereits bei Dumbledor gewesen sein musste.

Draco nickte, er wurde ganz blass. Es war ihm höchst unangenehm, dass die Professoren und Professorinnen von der Geschichte erfahren hatten.

„Und wo genau befanden sie sich, Miss Greengrass?", fragte er nun Daphne.

„Ich habe ein Bad genommen.", meinte sie unbeeindruckt.

Es hatte keinen Sinn ihre Lügengeschichte jetzt noch zu ändern, auch wenn der Geheimgang doch aus dem Bad führte.

„Ich bin entsetzt, dass sie den Zauber gebrochen haben, der es Jungen unmöglich macht die Mädchenschlafsäle zu betreten. Ich kann zwar nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es jemand aus ihrer Klasse war, aber Slytherin wird dafür 70 Punkte abgezogen. Es ist wirklich eine Schande für dieses Haus, ich glaube sie haben heute Nacht wirklich den Rekord, was Abzüge betrifft gebrochen.", wurde er zornig.

„Was haben sie dann gemacht, Miss Greengrass?", schaltete sich nun Dumbledor ein.

„Ich kam aus dem Bad und da traf ich Draco. Er kam gerade aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal.", erklärte sie, „Wir haben uns dann noch eine Weile unterhalten."

„Können sie das bestätigen, Malfoy?", fragte nun wieder Snape.

„Ja, wir haben bestimmt noch eine gute Stunde miteinander gesprochen, ehe wir beide in unsere Betten gingen.", erklärte Draco unwahrheitsgemäß.

Daphne verstand nicht ganz, weshalb er die Dauer ihres Gespräches in die Länge zog, aber vermutlich befürchtete er, dass es als Alibi nicht ausreichen würde, zu behaupten, er habe einfach nur geschlafen.

„Wir würden gerne noch einen Blick auf den Schlafsaal der 6.Klässlerinnen werfen, ein gewisser Schüler vermisst einige Kleidungsstücke.", meinte Snape beinahe belustigt.

Snape schickte Vin, Greg, Blaise und Theodor in ihre Zimmer. Millicent, Pansy, Daphne und Draco mussten die Professoren und die Professorin begleiten.

„Wissen sie wo die Kleidungsstücke von Mr Potter sind, Malfoy?", fragte Snape direkt.

Draco senkte den Blick.

„Ich habe sie aus dem Fenster geworfen. Ich war in Rage!", versuchte er sein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen.

Dumbledor sah zum Fenster hinaus, und sah dort ein T-Shirt, Socken und einen Schuh. Danach sahen sie sich im Zimmer um, und McGonagall wurde neben Pansys Bett fündig. Sie öffnete eine Büchse und ging zu Snape.

„Sie kennen diese Kräuter?", fragte sie wohlwissend worum es sich handelte.

„Miss Parkinson! Sie haben diesen Liebestrank gemischt!", fuhr er Pansy an, die daraufhin zu heulen begann.

Durch den vielen Alkohol hatte sie offenbar ohnehin schwache Nerven.

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass Draco mich wieder wirklich liebt.", schluchzte sie.

Daphne krümmte sich innerlich vor lachen, als ob Draco sie jemals wirklich geliebt hätte. Für Daphne war es höchst erfreulich, dass sich auch noch herausstellte, dass Pansy tatsächlich einen Liebestrank gebraut hatte.

„Sie dummes Mädchen! Sie sollten wissen, dass Liebestränke meist ungeahnte Folgen haben. Sie haben zu verantworten, dass Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter, entsetzliche Dinge widerfahren sind! Ich hoffe ihr schlechtes Gewissen wird sie noch lange plagen. Slytherin verliert auch dafür 70 Punkte. Auch kann ich nicht ausschließen, dass sie der Schule verwiesen werden. Bis wir beschlossen haben was nun mit ihnen passiert werden sie jeden Abend zwei Stunden bei mir nachsitzen. Ich werde ihnen das Brauen verbotener Tränke schon noch austreiben.", fuhr Snape sie ungehalten an.

Dumbledor packte ihn an der Schulter und deutete ihm sich zu beruhigen.

„Was ist denn eigentlich genau los?", wollte Draco dann wissen.

„Das sollten sie doch am besten wissen. Es tut mir ausgesprochen leid, dass sie Opfer einer Liebeskranken werden mussten. Wenn sie darüber sprechen wollen, oder gerne ihre Eltern sehen würden, können sie jeder Zeit zu mir kommen, Draco.", meinte Snape dann verständnisvoller als üblich, „Ich möchte sie ohnehin noch alleine sprechen, ehe sie zu Bett gehen."

Snape nickte den Mädchen missmutig zu, ehe er mit Draco den Raum verließ. Auch McGonagall und Dumbledor wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht und verschwanden. Pansy heulte weiterhin, und Daphne zog die Vorhänge ihres Bettes zu. Pansys Gewimmer war ideal um einzuschlafen. Sie fand es wirklich bedauerlich, dass die Professoren und Professorinnen Pansy tatsächlich zutrauten, sie könne einen derart komplexen Trank wie den Liebestrank brauen. Daphne freute sich schon auf den nächsten Tag, bestimmt würde sich Pansy noch wesentlich elender fühlen, wenn sie erst erfahren hätte, was genau sie angeblich mit ihrem Trank angerichtet hatte.

Außerdem würden ganz besonders die Siebtklässler und Siebtklässlerinnen ausgesprochen wütend darüber sein, wie viele Punkte sie heute Abend verloren hatten. Auch das könnte noch durchaus ein Spaß werden.

Als Daphne dann an den Tantrum-Trank dachte, musste sie zugeben, dass er wahrscheinlich eine bessere Wahl gewesen wäre. Insgesamt war die ganze Geschichte doch wenig spannend. Wie immer hatten die Professoren und Professorinnen es geschafft alles viel zu sehr herunterzuspielen. Snape hatte nicht einmal einen richtigen Anfall bekommen, weil Dumbledor ihn zurückhielt. Außerdem war McGonagall wieder von der Wirkung des Trankes befreit. Zumindest konnte sie sich schon einmal darauf freuen morgen Harrys unglückliches Gesicht zu sehen, aber vermutlich würde er ihr alles dadurch verderben, dass er die Geschichte dazu benutzen würde, um Mitleid zu heischen. Der Potter Junge hatte es ja schon immer geschafft aus seinem Leid auch noch Profit zu schlagen. Für die nächsten Tage musste sie sich wirklich etwas Besseres überlegen.

Da kam ihr der Honig der Palma Christi in den Sinn. Das wäre bestimmt ein geeignetes Frühstück.

Genüsslich schmierte sich Daphne am Tisch der Slytherins ihr Brot. Sie hatte sich so positioniert, dass sie einen perfekten Ausblick auf den Tisch der Gryffindors hatte. Bedauerlicherweise war Harry noch nicht aufgetaucht. Bestimmt würde sich Potter bei seinen Freunden ausheulen und gar nicht erscheinen. Aber immerhin hatte sie ja noch ihren Honig und es gab genug andere Menschen deren Leben sie zerstören konnte. Auf den einen kam es da gar nicht an.

Sie nahm ein paar Bissen und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis die Wirkung eintrat. Eigentlich hätte sie besser daran getan ein paar wirkungsintensive Tränke zu brauen, dieser Honig war bestimmt nur eine sehr mäßige Alternative. Auch Pansy war nicht anwesend. Als Draco sich neben sie setzte, ahnte sie schon, was geschehen war.

„Du hast ihr gesagt, was passiert ist, nicht wahr?", fragte Daphne und nahm noch einen Bissen.

„Ich habe der kleinen Schlampe gesagt, dass sie dafür noch büßen würde.", meinte er und nahm sich selbst ein Brot, „Sie wird leiden, das schwöre ich dir. Ich werde ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen."

Dracos Blick war ausgesprochen finster. Bestimmt hatte er gestern abend auch noch mit Snape gesprochen und dafür gesorgt, dass seine Eltern unter keinen Umständen von diesem Vorfall erfahren würden. So wie Daphne seine Eltern kannte, war das auch besser so, bestimmt hätten sie ihm Vorwürfe gemacht und auf ihn herabgesehen. Daphne speicherte in ihrem inneren Protokoll ab, bei Zeiten dafür zu sorgen, dass Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy erfuhren, was zwischen ihren Sohn und Potter vorgefallen war. Sie liebte es Draco zu sehen, wenn seine Eltern mit ihm fertig waren. Lucius Malfoy war vermutlich der einzige, der Draco wirklich etwas anhaben konnte und diese Tatsache genoss Daphne.

„Willst du einen Bissen?", fragte Daphne ihn dann mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln.

„Neuerdings nimmst du deine Drogen auch schon am Frühstückstisch zu dir? Das ist ja hoch interessant.", tat er etwas herablassend, nahm dann aber einen Biss.

„Potter.", meinte Daphne plötzlich, und Draco verschluckte sich beinahe.

„Musstest du mich darauf hinweisen, da vergeht mir gleich das Essen.", meinte er würgend.

Daphne warf ihm einen belächelnden Blick zu.

„Du musst das ganze einmal von einer positiven Seite aus betrachten, Draco. Sieh dir doch mal Potter an, ist es nicht der Zustand in den du ihn immer schon gerne einmal sehen wolltest? Völlig am Ende?", fragte ihn Daphne.

„Natürlich wollte ich das, aber ich hätte mich dabei gerne besser gefühlt.", ärgerte er sich über ihre Worte.

„Du musst noch vieles lernen Draco! Für manche Dinge müssen eben Opfer gebracht werden."

„Malfoys bringen keine Opfer, sie erreichen immer was sie wollen.", meinte er stur.

„Ach so. Dann musst du die Ereignisse einfach nur geeignet interpretieren. Du hast Potter auf das ärgste erniedrigt, er lag unter dir und sein Körper war ganz dein. Was willst du mehr, Draco? Ist das nicht eine der grausamsten Arten um seinen Feind zu demütigen?", meinte sie mit einem finsteren Lächeln und schmierte sich ein weiteres Brot.

„Ich glaube die Drogen vernebeln langsam deinen Verstand. Du wirst langsam wahnsinnig.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

Erst nachdem sie eine Weile schwiegen, sickerten Daphnes Worte in Dracos Bewusstsein. Unterdessen war sie damit beschäftigt Harry zu beobachten. Er war ausgesprochen blass und nahm keinen Bissen von seinem Teller. Hermine und Ron saßen links rechts von ihm, und versuchten für ihn da zu sein. Als dann auch noch Luna zu ihnen stieß, wandte sie sich ab. Es hätte viel mehr Spaß gemacht, wenn Potter einsam am Tisch gesessen hätte, und sein Leid in sich hineingefressen hätte. So war es nur eine belanglose, von Mitleid verseuchte, Episode. Bestimmt würde auch Hermine nun weniger Zeit für die Lerngemeinschaft aufbringen. Irgendwie musste es ihr gelingen, dass sich seine Freunde und Freundinnen von Potter abwandten. Das klang nach einer neuen, spannenden Unterhaltung, die vielleicht sogar einige Wochen in Anspruch nehmen könnte. Währenddessen könnte sie Draco dabei zusehen, wie er Pansy systematisch fertig machte und in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Du hast Recht, Daphne. Wieso bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen, ich kann Potter jetzt noch viel besser fertig machen. Ich muss ihn nur immer wieder schmerzhaft daran erinnern, dass ich stöhnend auf ihm lag und er mir vollkommen verfallen und untergeben war.", fand Draco nun gefallen an Daphnes Ansichten.

Sie grinste ihn nur noch an, langsam begann der Honig zu wirken. Sie fühlte sich enorm entspannt und unbekümmert. So ließen sich die heutigen Stunden bestimmt überstehen. Vor allem Wahrsagen, das gleich nach dem Frühstück wäre, würde bestimmt ganz unterhaltsam werden.

Am Abend saß Daphne gelangweilt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Wirkung des Honigs hatte bereits beim Mittagessen so stark nachgelassen, dass sie den gesamten Rest aufgebraucht hatte. Da sie vorhatte den Tantrum-Trank heute Abend zu verwenden, hatte sie beschlossen bis dahin keine Drogen mehr zu konsumieren, schließlich würde sie jetzt eine Weile keinen Nachschub aus dem Eberkopf bekommen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, vielleicht doch noch aufzufliegen.

In letzter Zeit waren all ihre Aktionen viel weniger befriedigend gewesen als sonst. Schon seit einer Weile liebäugelte sie mit dem Gedanken den Todessern und Todesserinnen beizutreten, aber irgendwie hatte sie keine konkrete Vorstellung wie sie das anstellen konnte. Vielleicht würde sie es in den Weihnachtsferien schaffen, sich mit Lucius Malfoy zu treffen. Da er wieder einmal behauptet hatte, mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt worden zu sein, war er auf freiem Fuß und möglicherweise konnte sie über ihn eine Anhängerin Voldemorts werden. Schließlich brauchte sie eine Steigerung in ihrem Leben, ihre Schülerinnen-Streiche – wie sie es bei sich selbst nannte - wurden langsam wirklich öde.

Pansy kam in Begleitung von Millicent aus ihrem Zimmer, sie setzten sich an ein kleines Tischchen. Daphne war begeistert davon, wie blass sie aussah. Sie war richtig erschüttert. Vermutlich ahnte sie bereits, was in den kommenden Wochen auf sie zukommen würde. Es war nie sehr ratsam, sich einen Malfoy zum Feind zu machen.

Mittlerweile wussten alle in Slytherin von dem Vorfall, und auch davon, dass Pansy mit einer Verwarnung und einer Vielzahl von Strafen davon gekommen war. Eigentlich schade, die vielen Strafen würden sie viel zu lange vom Gemeinschaftsraum fernhalten, und Daphne war sich sicher, dass hier der Albtraum für sie erst beginnen würde.

Wie erhofft, kam wenig später Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum, mit einem gemeinen Grinsen kam er auf Pansy zu und blieb hinter ihr stehen. Er legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern, worauf sie zusammenzuckte. Daphne leckte sich aufgeregt die Unterlippe. Pansy so traumatisiert zu sehen war wirklich ein Geschenk.

„Du bist jetzt Freiwild, Pansy. Alle hier in Slytherin wissen, dass du eine kleine Schlampe bist und sie mit dir machen können, was immer ihnen gefällt.", sagte Draco in einem finsteren Tonfall zu ihr.

Daphne konnte sehen, dass sich Pansy nur schwer die Tränen zurückhalten konnte. Bestimmt würde sie in den Weihnachtsferien nachhause flüchten und den Ball nicht besuchen. Wie schade, dort wäre es bestimmt auch sehr lustig geworden.

Es dauerte unerhört lange, bis Pansy in dieser Nacht endlich einschlief. Sie heulte sich in den Schlaf. Daphne war schon ausgesprochen genervt, da sie endlich den Tantrum-Trank probieren wollte. Als sie Pansys Schnarchen vernahm – durch die vielen Tränen war sie verschnupft – ließ sie ein paar Tropfen hinüber zu ihr ins Bett schweben. Sie fielen direkt in ihren Mund. Daphne beobachtete noch, wie sie sich kurz irritiert im Schlaf hin und her wand. Dann schloss sie mit Magie die Vorhänge der beiden Betten.

Sie hatte heute noch in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen – Professor Snape hatte ihr den Erlaubnisschein ausgestellt, da er dachte, es wäre für ein Projekt in Zaubertränke unerlässlich für sie die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek aufzusuchen – und sie wusste nun, das 3 Tropfen ihr gewöhnliche Albträume bescheren würden, 5 Tropfen sie schon ziemlich grausame Träume haben lassen würden, 7 Tropfen ihr auch noch die nächsten Tage sehr zusetzen würden und 9 bis 11 Tropfen die oberste Grenze waren. Über 9 Tropfen konnten sie den Verstand kosten, und über 11 vielleicht sogar das Leben. Also beschloss sie neun zu nehmen – Pansy hatte sie 7 gegeben – sie ging schließlich gerne an die Grenze.

Der Trank schmeckte bittersüß, was für ein passender Geschmack, wie sie fand. Sie verstaute ihn wieder im sicheren Versteck und lehnte sich dann entspannt zurück. Innerhalb einer viertel Stunde würde die Wirkung eintreten.


	5. Die Dämonen die sie verfolgen

**Die Dämonen die sie verfolgen**

Warnung: Inzest, Vergewaltigung (betrifft Minderjährige) – Wenn ihr es nicht lesen wollt, lasst den kursiven Text aus, es erklärt sich nachher noch alles im Kontext.

Als sie sich zugedeckt hatte, spürte sie bereits, wie sich Kälte in ihr ausbreitete und Krämpfe durch ihren Körper fuhren. Ihr Körper schien zu zucken. Langsam vernebelte es ihren Verstand und sie wurde schläfrig.

_Sie befand sich im Greengrass Manor. Es war dunkel, aber die Farben waren ungewöhnlich. Alles hatte einen Hauch von Neon. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich hier war und fühlte sich unglaublich klar im Kopf. Sie trat vor einen Spiegel, von dem sie nicht sicher war, dass er wirklich existierte. Vielleicht war es nur ein Bestandteil des Traumes. Sie sah sich darin genauer an, sie war vielleicht vierzehn. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schien ihr zu sagen, dass es der Sommer vor ihrem vierten Schuljahr war, deshalb wusste sie, was sie gleich erwarten würde. Sie schauderte. Im Spiegel sah sie wie ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, aber wenn sie ihre Hände betrachtete, waren sie ganz ruhig._

„_Daphne!", hörte sie die Stimme ihres Bruders Damon, er war damals etwa 15._

_Sie spürte dasselbe unangenehme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wie damals, vor 2 Jahren. Dennoch ging sie in sein Zimmer, er würde nur unerträglicher sein, wenn sie zu lange zögern würde._

_Damon lag in seinem Bett, er war offenbar nackt. Er bedeckte seine Blöße lediglich mit einer viel zu dünnen Decke. Sie konnte dadurch gut sehen, wie erregt er war._

„_Zieh dich aus!", befahl er._

_Als sie zögerte wurde sein Ton schärfer. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib._

„_Du bist mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig. Du weißt doch, dass ich Vater und Mutter nicht von deiner kleinen Verfehlung in Hogwarts berichtet habe. Und jetzt zieh dich endlich aus, wenn ich den Zauberstab benutzen muss, macht es weit weniger Spaß. Und dann garantiere ich dir, dass es auch dir weniger Spaß machen wird.", er grinste teuflisch._

_In dem fahlen Licht des Kaminfeuers lagen grauenhafte, dämonische Schatten um seine Augen._

_Als sie sich langsam ihrer Kleidung entledigte, bemerkte sie seinen lüsternen Blick und hörte wie er immer wieder aufstöhnte. Es wäre nicht anders als die anderen Male. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, wann es begonnen hatte. Seit sie denken konnte, bemächtigte er sich immer wieder ihres Körpers, berührte sie auf Arten und Weisen, die nichts mehr mit geschwisterlicher Liebe und Zärtlichkeit zu tun hatten. Als sie in die Pubertät gekommen war, waren auch seine Forderungen massiver geworden. Seither berührte er sie so, dass sie dabei Lust empfand, wofür sie sich schämte. Immer wieder musste sie sich auf die Zunge beißen, bis sie ihr eigenes Blut schmeckte, und diese verbotenen Gefühle verschwanden. Er verlangte seither auch, dass sie ihn befriedigte._

_Als sie ihrer Mutter unter Tränen davon berichtete, hatte sie nur gelacht und gesagt: „Darüber spricht eine Lady nicht!"_

_Mittlerweile stand sie nackt vor ihm. Sie hörte seinen schweren Atem._

„_Nun komm zu mir ins Bett!", befahl er, und sie hatte keine andere Wahl als ihm zu gehorchen._

_Damon hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Ihre Eltern hatten ihren bis zum Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres unter Verschluss. Das Haus war so abgeschirmt, dass das Ministerium nicht bemerken würde, wenn Minderjährige darin zaubern, aber nur Damon hatte das Privileg seinen Zauberstab auch während der Ferien benutzen zu dürfen._

_Sie lag nun regungslos neben ihm, er beugte sich über ihren Körper. Sie würde es nicht mehr spüren, sie empfand schon lange nicht mehr viel dabei. Es war eine unangenehme Gewohnheit, die sie einfach nur über sich ergehen lassen müsste, dann wäre es wieder für eine Weile vorbei. Solange bis Damon wieder Lust verspüren würde._

„_Du bist jetzt alt genug. Wir können jetzt unbeirrt einen Schritt weiter gehen.", meinte er kalt und streichelte sie dann sanft._

_Unter seinen sanften Berührungen zuckte sie wie immer zusammen. Er war immer zärtlich, nie grob, und gerade das schmerzte. Auch seine Stimme wurde sanfter, als er über ihre seidige Haut strich. Schließlich berührten seine Lippen ihre. Er küsste unglaublich zärtlich, er war wie immer vorsichtig. Aber er würde es nicht dulden, wenn sie seinen Kuss nicht erwiderte. Wie eine Maschine erwiderte ihr Körper seinen Kuss. Ihr Geist hatte keinerlei Macht über ihren Körper, egal wie sehr er in ihr schrie, egal wie sehr er aus ihr ausbrechen wollte._

„_Du bist die wunderschönste Frau, die ich kenne.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, als er sich nun ganz auf sie legte._

_Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken._

„_Kein Mädchen mit dem ich das getan habe, kann dir das Wasser reichen. Sie sind alle nichts wert im Vergleich zu dir, Daphne.", flüsterte er mit unerträglich zärtlicher Stimme in ihr Ohr und streichelte dabei ihren Kopf. Seine andere Hand fuhr unterdessen ihren Hals entlang und rastete auf ihrem Oberkörper._

„_Keine Sorge, Schwesterherz. Es wird dir nicht weh tun, ich würde nie zulassen, dass dir Schmerz widerfährt.", meinte er sanft und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal._

_Als ob er wissen würde, was Schmerz für sie bedeutete. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass er brutal und grausam wäre. Dass es ihr körperliche Schmerzen bereiten würde. Wenn ihr Körper diese Schmerzen spüren würde, dann würde es vielleicht nicht so sehr auf ihrer Seele lasten. So widersetzte sich ihr Körper ihrem Geist und empfand Lust. Ihr Körper sprach eine andere Sprache als sie selbst.  
_

_Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und er küsste sie weg. Streichelte sanft ihre Wangen und sprach weiter zu ihr._

„_Keine Frau hat es bisher geschafft mich so zu erregen wie du. Aber du bist noch ein kleines Mädchen. Aber nicht mehr lange, Daphne. Ich werde dich zu einer Frau machen.", stöhnte er in ihr Ohr._

_Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem. Ekel kam in ihr hoch, und wieder betrog sie ihr Körper, während er sie am ganzen Körper streichelte._

„_Nein, Damon!", schluchzte sie, aber ihr Schluchzen hörte sich nach einem Stöhnen an._

„_Ich weiß doch, dass du es genauso willst wie ich. Wir haben doch schon viel zu lange darauf gewartet.", stöhnte er in ihr Ohr, „Jetzt ist es endlich so weit. Und ich verspreche dir, es wird dir gefallen. Du wirst keinen Schmerz spüren."_

_Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als er seine Drohung wahr machte. Sie heulte nun, es tat weh. Damon strich die Tränen aus ihren Gesicht und küsste sie wieder sanft. Es dauerte an und dauerte an, und hörte einfach nicht auf. Der Schmerz war längst verflogen, und sie sehnte ihn so sehr herbei, denn jetzt betrog sie ihr Körper wieder._

_Sie schrie und heulte, ihr Geist versuchte sich mitzuteilen. Dann flog die Tür auf. Sie sah im grellen Licht das Gesicht ihres Vaters. Auch Damon wandte sein Gesicht ihm zu, aber er hörte trotzdem nicht mit dem was er tat auf._

„_Daddy!", heulte Daphne._

_Dagobert Greengrass verzog sein Gesicht, er sah Damon an._

„_Ach so. Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Macht nicht so einen Lärm dabei, eure Mutter macht sich dann immer unnötige Sorgen.", meinte er kalt._

„_Aber Daddy!", schluchzte Daphne._

„_Guter Junge. Ich dachte schon du wärst ein Spätzünder. Wenigstens weißt du wozu kleine Schwestern gut sind.", er schloss die Tür nachdem er Daphne keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte._

„_Schhhh…", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, „Du willst es doch auch. Lass dich gehen, Daphne."_

_Sie spürte ihren Körper erst in dem Moment wieder, als ihr Bruder den Höhepunkt erreichte. Danach verspürte sie eine Leere. Sie starrte gebannt zur Decke. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass ihr Bruder mittlerweile neben ihr lag und immer noch ihren Körper streichelte und liebkoste._

„_Du bist jetzt eine Frau Daphne. Die wunderbarste Frau auf dieser Erde. Du wirst immer mir gehören.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr._

_Daphne spürte die heißen Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Aber da es ihre Vergangenheit war, erinnerte sie sich an das, was in diesem Moment noch Zukunft wäre. Tatsächlich würden ihre Eltern sie ab diesem Tag anders behandeln. Ihr Vater würde sie in die schwarze Magie einweisen. Sie würden sie ab diesem Moment an respektieren. Offenbar war diese Nacht der Preis den sie für diesen Respekt zu zahlen hatte. Danach begann sie auch damit, sich selbst zu verletzen._

_Sie fühlte sich als würde sie durch einen Strudel fallen. Alles drehte sich um sie, ihr war schlecht und ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Sie stand an der Küste einer trostlosen Insel. Es war dunkel. Die Insel war felsig. Der Ozean war schwarz wie der bewölkte Himmel. Sie sah weder Sterne noch den Mond. Sie wusste, dass sie hier noch nie gewesen war._

_Vor ihr stand Dumbledore._

„_Daphne Dorette Desmonia Greengrass, Anhängerin Lord Voldemorts. Angeklagt des 13-fachen Mordes und des unzähligen Gebrauches der Unverzeihlichen Flüche wird hiermit zum Dementor-Kuss verurteilt.", sprach Dumbledore in einer ungewöhnlich kalten Stimme._

„_Haben sie noch letzte Worte?", fragte er in gleichgültigen Tonfall._

„_Ich würde es sofort wieder tun. Ich würde alles für den dunklen Lord tun.", hörte sie sich sagen._

„_Dann kann ich nichts mehr für sie tun.", meinte Dumbledore._

_Sie sah wie alles um sie herum noch dunkler wurde, und sich Kälte ausbreitete. Vor ihr erschien nun eine Gestalt. Sie fühlte sich elend, jegliches befriedigende und genugtuende Gefühl wich von ihr. Sie sah Gesichter vor sich, sie sah, wie sie andere quälte und zu Tode folterte. Sie verspürte ein grauenhaftes Gefühl, das in ihr wach wurde. Ja, das war offenbar das, was andere gerne als Mitleid oder Reue bezeichneten. Sie spürte wie viel Schmerz sie anderen zugefügt hatte, es nagte an ihrer Seele. Ihr wurde übel von diesen Gefühlen, die sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Dann sah sie wie die Gestalt vor ihr eine knochige Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Das furchteinflössende Gesicht des Dementors kam ihren immer näher. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Mund langsam öffnete…_

„DAPHNE!", hörte sie einen markdurchdringenden, grellen Schrei und spürte wie jemand sie am ganzen Körper schüttelte, ihr Kopf schmerzte.

Sie öffnete benommen die Augen und sah Millicent vor sich.

„WAS?", fuhr sie Millicent erbost an, sie hatte sie eben aus ihrem Traum geweckt.

„Du wirst noch das Frühstück versäumen, und Pansy, ich mache mir Sorgen. Sie zittert am ganzen Leib, sie ist ganz verstört.", schluchzte Millicent beinahe, was für sie sehr untypisch war.

„Dann bring sie doch in den Krankenflügel.", schimpfte Daphne und griff sich auf den Kopf, er schmerzte unerträglich.

Sie wollte Millicent schnell loswerden, um einen ihrer Tränke zu nehmen, der das stechende Gefühl in ihrem Kopf vielleicht erträglicher machen würde. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an ihre Träume und ihr schauderte. Sie hätte die letzte Erfahrung zu gerne durchlebt. Aber sie hatte noch genug Tantrum-Trank, sie könnte es wieder erleben.

Die beiden Erfahrungen, wovon die eine aus den Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins zurückgekehrt war, ließen Ekel in ihr hochkommen. Der Dealer hatte wirklich nicht zuviel versprochen.

Heute hätte sie ohnehin keinen sonderlichen Appetit. Vorallem aber hatte sie kein besonderes Bedürfnis ihren Bruder Damon am Frühstückstisch zu sehen.

„Pansy will dort nicht hin. Sie befürchtet, dass sie Stress bekommt. Sie hat gestern irgendwelche Muggeldrogen genommen. Die kommen sicher dahinter!", war Millicent ganz aufgelöst.

Das war ja eine Überraschung. Also hatte Pansy gestern gleich einen ganzen Drogencocktail.

„Lass mich kurz alleine, ja. Ich komme dann zu euch. Wo ist denn Pansy?", fragte Daphne und sehnte sich nach ihren eigenen Drogen.

„Sie ist im Bad. Aber bitte beeil dich, du kennst doch eine Menge schmerzlindernder Zauber, ihr geht es gar nicht gut.", schluchzte Millicent weiter.

„Ja, doch.", murrte Daphne, „Aber jetzt geh zu ihr, du solltest sie in so einem Zustand nicht alleine lassen."

Millicent nickte. Endlich wurde sie sie los. Daphne öffnete ihren Tresor und sah sich um, sie musste noch ein paar fertig gemischte Zaubertränke haben, die sie vorsorglich in ihrem Elternhaus hergestellt hatte. Sie fand einen, der die Schmerzen unterdrücken und sie ein wenig gleichgültiger machen würde. Sie trank das ganze Fläschchen in einem Zug leer. Beinahe Verschwendung, dachte sie, da sie den Tantrum-Trank doch ganz auskosten wollte. Aber die Erinnerung an diese eine Nacht mit ihrem Bruder, die nicht die einzige geblieben war, wollte sie wirklich nicht in ihrem Bewusstsein behalten. Vielleicht würde der Trank es relativieren.

Und jetzt müsste sie auch noch Pansy helfen. Dazu hatte sie gar keine Lust, viel eher wollte sie zusehen, wie elend sie sich fühlte. Aber da Millicent schon bescheid wusste, würde sie wenigstens so tun müssen, als ob sie helfen wollte. Sie griff nach einem Trank der zumindest die Kopfschmerzen, die vermutlich auch Pansy haben würde, beseitigen würde. Vielleicht würde Pansy ausplaudern, was sie geträumt hatte, das wäre wenigstens eine angenehme Ablenkung von ihren eigenen Träumen.

Am Abend bereute es Daphne, dass sie nicht mit den anderen nach Hogsmeade gegangen war. Sie hatte immer noch keine Zigaretten, und jetzt müsste sie Damon darum bitten. Wie konnte sie darauf auch nur vergessen. Millicent war ihr die ganze Zeit in den Ohren gelegen und so war sie mit ihr und Pansy in Hogwarts geblieben.

Draco hatte ihr in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Zigaretten geschnorrt, aber sie darauf verwiesen, dass Damon gemeint hätte, dass er ihr welche mitgebracht hätte. Wie aufmerksam, er dachte doch tatsächlich an seine Schwester, verhöhnte sie ihn innerlich, denn er tat das natürlich nicht grundlos.

Aus Pansy war nicht viel herauszubekommen, sie saß nur blass und wimmernd im Zimmer und Millicent und Daphne leisteten ihr Gesellschaft. Daphne hatte es richtig genossen, das Mittagessen für die beiden und sich zu holen, weil sie so ein wenig Ruhe hatte. Irgendwann gegen Nachmittag hatte Pansy heulend festgestellt, dass sie davon geträumt hätte, dass Draco seine Drohung ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, im Traum wahr gemacht hätte und es mit widerlichen und schmerzhaften, sexuellen Handlungen verbunden gewesen wäre. Während Pansy ihr Herz ausschüttete, dachte Daphne an Tollkirschen. Sie sollte sich einfach irgendeinen Trank mit Tollkirschen zubereiten, oder sich irgendwie anders dicht machen, dann wäre sie in ihren Sphären und müsste Pansy nicht zuhören. Es war zwar durchaus befriedigend, wie elend es ihr ging, aber es war weit nicht so unterhaltsam, wie Daphne es sich ausgemalt hatte. Sie vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass sie selbst mit ihren Gedanken bei ihren eigenen Albträumen war. Sie war dadurch vollkommen durch den Wind. Das nächste Mal würde sie Pansy nur dann den Trank einflössen, wenn sie selbst nüchtern blieb, so entging ihr schließlich der ganze Spaß.

Als Pansy endlich eingeschlafen war und Millicent zu Greg und Vin gegangen war, suchte Daphne Damon auf. Eine andere Möglichkeit hätte sie wohl nicht. Gerade nach so einer Nacht gefiel ihr das gar nicht.

Als hätte er es geplant, war Damon alleine in seinem Zimmer. Er grinste sie schon listig an, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Meine herzallerliebste Schwester beehrt mich mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Was verschafft mir diesen Genuss?", fragte er und leckte sich die Unterlippe.

Sie hasste das, sie hatte die gleiche Angewohnheit, und es bei ihm zu sehen, machte sie rasend. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und nicht an die Zigaretten denken, sie hätte irgendjemand anderen darum bitten können, ihr welche mitzunehmen. Aber der Trank den sie am Morgen genommen hatte, hatte nicht nur alles etwas relativiert, sondern sie auch vergesslich gemacht.

„Draco meinte, du wärst so lieb gewesen und hättest mir Zigaretten mitgebracht.", meinte sie mit einer lieblichen Stimme.

Damon grinste erfreut.

„Natürlich, ich denke doch immer an meine kleine Schwester.", meinte er listig und hielt drei Packungen in die Höhe.

„Danke.", meinte sie und kam auf ihn zu um sie zu nehmen.

Er streckte seine Hand in die andere Richtung, außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

„Nicht so einfach. Du willst mir doch ganz gewiss zeigen, wie dankbar du mir bist.", meinte er mit einem grausamen Grinsen.

„Ich sagte doch schon danke.", meinte sie etwas bockig.

„Du weißt doch wie das läuft, ich tue dir einen Gefallen, und du tust mir einen Gefallen.", meinte Damon und packte sie an der Taille.

Warnung: Inzest, sexuelle Nötigung – Wer es nicht lesen will: Einfach nächsten Absatz überspringen.

„Also, zieh dich aus.", meinte Damon, „Wenn ich es mit dem Zauberstab machen muss, ist es bei weitem nicht so befriedigend."

Er sah ihr zu, wie sie sich langsam ihrer Kleidung entledigte. Und das alles nur für drei Packungen Zigaretten, dachte sie sich. Aber der Geheimgang und der Eberkopf waren verloren.

„Du bist die schönste Frau die ich kenne, Daphne.", meinte er, während er sich nun selbst entkleidete.

Er betrachtete sie, wie sie nackt vor ihm stand und zog sie schließlich fest an sich um ihre Haut auf seiner zu spüren. Er zog seinen Kopf näher zu sich und küsste sie sanft.

Schließlich dirigierte er sie auf sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Er verhängte einen Schallschutz-Zauber über das Bett. Daphne spürte nicht viel von dem was weiter geschah, sie war noch zu benommen von all den Drogen. Das grausame war, dass sie das alles nun mit der Erinnerung von der sie geträumt hatte in Verbindung brachte. Damon war zärtlich wie immer, er war immer zärtlich. Nie grob. Er ließ keine Schmerzen zu, wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Vielleicht glaubte er tatsächlich er würde auch ihr etwas Gutes damit tun.

„Nott ist ein Dummkopf, Daphne, er weiß nicht was er an dir hat. Er sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass du ihn bald heiraten wirst.", flüsterte Damon in ihr Ohr.

Auch dieses Mal betrog sie ihr Körper, während ihr Geist darum flehte aus dieser Situation zu entfliehen. Seine Zärtlichkeiten und seine Liebkosungen waren grausamer als jeder körperliche Schmerz. Aber Damon bemerkte genau, wie ihr Körper sie betrog.

„Siehst du Schätzchen, du willst es genauso sehr wie ich.", stöhnte er und küsste sie erneut.

Nachdem es endlich vorbei war blieb sie wie immer neben ihm liegen und ertrug seine Liebkosungen.

„Du hast den schönsten Körper den ich je gesehen habe.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, und gab ihr eine Zigarette.

Sie blieb bei ihm, bis sie diese Zigarette geraucht hatte. Danach gab er ihr die drei Packungen, sie zog sich an und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Nachdem sie die Packungen in ihrem Tresor eingeschlossen hatte, beschloss sie in das Badezimmer für Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen zu gehen.

Nachdem sie sich über dem Klo übergeben hatte, war sie dazu übergegangen sich mit der Rasierklinge zu schneiden. Sie heulte, weil sie den seelischen Schmerz nicht mehr ertrug, die körperlichen Schmerzen bereiteten ihr Genugtuung. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl, das Blut, dass ihre Hände hinunterlief wusch sie rein.

Sie machte sich diesmal nicht die Mühe ihre Wunden zu heilen, sondern legte sich in die Badewanne, sah zu, wie sich das Blut langsam im Badewasser ausbreitete. Sie tauchte gänzlich in das Wasser ein und spielte eine Weile mit dem Gedanken nie wieder aufzutauchen.

Als sie ihren Kopf aus dem Wasser streckte und nach Luft rang, sah sie Draco, der neben der Badewanne saß.

„Ich dachte schon du tauchst gar nicht mehr auf.", schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Einmal im Monat war der Deal, also was willst du schon wieder hier?", fragte sie genervt, ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen.

„Deswegen bin ich auch nicht hier.", meinte er kühl, „Ich habe übrigens die Unordnung beseitigt. Ziemlich unschön. Da macht wesen sich schon Gedanken."

„Das geht dich nichts an.", fuhr sie ihn an und stieg aus der Badewanne.

Sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch um, das sie nur spärlich bekleidete und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Also was willst du?", fragte sie bockig.

„Gib mir deine Hände.", befahl er und sie widersetzte sich nicht.

Mit ein paar Flüchen beseitigte er die Wunden.

„Ich nehme an, Damon hat dir die Zigaretten nicht aus reiner Gefälligkeit mitgebracht.", stellte er fest.

Daphne gab ihm keine Antwort, aber offenbar hatte er auch keine erwartet.

„Weißt du Daphne, nach allem was wir beide miteinander gemacht haben, ist es mir wirklich ein Rätsel was er dir grausames antun könnte, das dir tatsächlich weh tut. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich sogar, dass es so schmerzhaft und widerlich sein muss, dass ich es gar nicht wissen will.", meinte er und hielt dabei weiterhin ihre Hand.

„Bist du fertig.", fuhr sie ihn an, weil er ihre Hand immer noch hielt.

Als er nickte zog sie sie eilig weg.

„Tu nicht so als hättest du Mitleid. Das würde mich sehr von dir enttäuschen. Es gibt wohl nichts Widerlicheres.", zischte sie giftig.

„Offenbar kannst du von Schmerzen dennoch nicht genug bekommen.", meinte er fast beleidigt mit einem Blick auf die Rasierklinge.

„Versuch es gar nicht zu verstehen, das kannst du nicht, und es geht dich nichts an.", blieb sie kalt.

„Es würde mir trotzdem nicht sonderlich gefallen, wenn du dich umbringst. Nicht, dass es mir etwas Bedeuten würde, aber es wäre irgendwie schade, um eine so grausame Person wie dich. Verschwendetes Potential.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

Daphne sah durch ihn hindurch.

„War das alles, oder bist du aus einem anderen Grund gekommen. Weil wenn du nur deshalb gekommen bist ist es am besten du verschwindest gleich wieder.", fauchte sie.

Dracos Miene wurde finsterer und er seufzte schwer.

„Nein, ich bin gekommen, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche. Pansy betreffend.", meinte er nun.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich ihr Drogen verabreiche, kann ich dich beruhigen, das tut sie auch selbst.", meinte Daphne tonlos.

„Nein, ich will etwas viel Erniedrigenderes. Du weißt doch wie sie Granger hasst. Und irgendwie hat mir ein Vögelchen geflüstert, dass du neuerdings mit ihr gemeinsam lernst. Ich nehme an du wirst deine Gründe oder eigene grausame Pläne mit ihr haben, aber ich hätte da etwas, das dich interessieren wird.", erklärte er seinen Plan.

„Wenn ich mit Granger fertig bin ist sie die größte Schlampe in Hogwarts, das kannst du mir glauben.", hielt sich Daphne an einen ihrer boshaften Pläne aufrecht.

„Gut, dann passen unsere Vorstellungen gut zueinander. Ich will Pansy nämlich ein kleines Geschäft vorschlagen. Sie soll es mit Granger treiben, und ich werde dabei zusehen und nette Bilder machen. Das dürfte sie entsetzlich demütigen. Dafür mache ich ihr den Rest ihres Lebens nicht zur Hölle.", erklärte Draco.

„Das kann aber dauern, Granger ist ziemlich prüde.", stellte Daphne fest.

„Du bist ausgezeichnet in Zaubertränke. Was vermutlich mit deiner Drogensucht zusammenhängt, da dachte ich, du könntest Granger doch einen Liebestrank verabreichen, das kannst du doch?", fragte Draco.

Daphne hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr damit auch eine kleine Falle stellen wollte.

„Dazu müsste ich mich erst einmal in die Thematik einlesen. Soviel ich weiß kann es Monate, wenn nicht Jahre dauern, bis jemand in der Lage ist einen wirklich effektiven Liebestrank ohne die Nebenwirkungen die du erfahren musstest, zu brauen.", erklärte Daphne.

„Nach all den Tränken die du in deinem Leben schon gebraut hast, kann es doch nicht so schwer sein.", meinte Draco unbeeindruckt.

„Mindestens ein Monat, wie ich schon sagte, und natürlich müssen wir den Trank zuerst ausprobieren. An irgendwelchen belanglosen anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen.", stellte sie beharrlich fest.

„Dann werde ich mich wohl gedulden müssen.", seufzte Draco.

„Und was springt für mich dabei raus?", fragte Daphne.

„Ich garantiere dir, dass du nie wieder in die Bedrängnis kommen wirst, keine Zigaretten zu haben. Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass im Eberkopf das Drogengeschäft stagniert und ich hätte da einen guten Kontakt für dich.", erklärte Draco.

Daphne brauchte nicht lange darüber nachzudenken, sie schüttelte Draco die Hand.

„Und du hast heute bestimmt keine Lust auf ein wenig Spaß. Du siehst aus als könntest du das vertragen.", meinte Draco mit einem lüsternen Blick.

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schade.", er zuckte mit den Schultern und verabschiedete sich.

Mit dem Liebestrank müsste sie sich also erst in einem Monat beschäftigen, schließlich war sie in der Lage ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu brauen. Aber vielleicht gäbe es ja noch andere, attraktivere Möglichkeiten, um Granger willig zu machen.


	6. Bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit

**Bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit**

Es waren drei Wochen vergangen, seit Daphne den Tantrum-Trank zu sich genommen hatte. Diese Wochen waren rasch und ohne herausragende Ereignisse an ihr vorbeigegangen.

Sie hielt Draco immer noch bezüglich des Liebestrankes hin.

„Wie geht die Arbeit voran, Daphne?"

„Ich arbeite gerade ein Alternativ-Konzept aus, das dir viel besser gefallen wird, als ein Liebestrank."

„Heißt das, dass du keinen Liebestrank brauen kannst?"

„Ich sagte doch, ich müsste mich länger mit der Materie befassen, und du hast es doch so eilig. Aber meinetwegen."

Und genoss wie Pansy von sämtlichen Slytherins systematisch fertig gemacht wurde. Für Daphne besonders erfreulich war, dass ihr Bruder Damon sich nun mit ihr die Zeit vertrieb.

„Ich könnte dir die alle vom Leib halten, Pansy. Für ein paar nette Gegenleistungen versteht sich.", grinste Damon voller Hintergedanken.

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich hab dir in den letzten Tagen schon mindestens hundert Mal gesagt, dass ich sicher nicht dein kleines Flittchen werde, Damon."

„Das wird schon noch. Ich bin schließlich der Einzige der noch mit dir redet, du solltest es dir lieber nicht mit mir verscherzen."

Mit Hermine traf sich Daphne nun jeden Tag und immer mehr erfuhr sie über Hermines Leben. Zunehmend erschlich sie sich ihr Vertrauen und zweimal in der Woche lernten sie gemeinsam im Raum der Wünsche, anstatt in der Bibliothek, da sie dort gemütlich Tee trinken und tratschen konnten. Etwas das Hermine zunächst widerstrebte, aber zur Abwechslung ein Mädchen zu Freundin zu haben, schien auch etwas in ihr verändert zu haben. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gespräche auch Ronald Weasley. Wenn auch sehr zaghaft.

„Es war doch eine feine Idee diesen Raum aufzusuchen, das musst du mittlerweile doch auch zugeben. Gemütliche Teepausen regen den Geist doch sehr dazu an sich wirklich mit der Materie zu befassen. In Gesprächen lernt wesen doch viel mehr, als durch stures Strebern aus Büchern.", meinte Daphne scheinbar motiviert und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Na ja, mir scheint es trotzdem, als würden wir die meiste Zeit nur über Jungs reden.", seufzte Hermine nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass es durchaus angenehm ist, einmal gedankenlos mit einer Freundin plaudern zu können. Bei den Leuten in Slytherin muss ich immer genau aufpassen was ich sage. Die meisten stammen schließlich aus sehr intoleranten Familien, die sich die ganze Zeit auf ihr reines Blut berufen, meine Familie ist da leider keine Ausnahme.", jammerte Daphne und lobte innerlich ihr schauspielerisches Talent.

„Weißt du, wenn du so redest, wundere ich mich ernsthaft, wieso du in Slytherin gelandet bist.", meinte Hermine doch etwas skeptisch.

„Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?", flüsterte Daphne verschwörerisch.

Hermine wurde neugierig und nickte.

„Eigentlich wollte der Sprechende Hut mich nicht nach Slytherin schicken, ich habe ihn darum angefleht, weil ich wusste, wie meine Familie reagiert hätte, wenn ich in ein anderes Haus gekommen wäre.", meinte sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Ich wusste nicht… Es tut mir leid.", murmelte Hermine und wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ach, lass uns über erfreulichere Dinge sprechen. Ronald Weasley zum Beispiel.", grinste Daphne sie nun an.

„Ach Daphne.", versuchte Hermine das Thema abzutun.

„Nun komm schon. Ich weiß doch, dass du ihn ziemlich attraktiv findest. Was hält dich denn davon ab.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Wir sind gute Freunde. Und das soll auch so bleiben, verstehst du?", sagte Hermine gedankenlos und schlug sich dann erschrocken darüber, was sie gerade preis gegeben hatte, die Hände vor den Mund.

„Du musst mir doch nichts vormachen.", gab sich Daphne verständnisvoll.

Gelegentlich schlüpfte Daphne unter den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel und beobachtete das eingeschweißte Trio. Sie wusste, dass Hermine vermied ihnen von ihrer neuen Freundschaft zu erzählen.

„Du lernst jetzt ziemlich oft mit diesem einen Slytherin-Mädchen.", meinte Ron etwas anschuldigend.

„Daphne ist eine ausgesprochen gute Lernpartnerin.", versuchte Hermine das Thema schnell unter den Tisch zu kehren.

„Du passt doch auf, was du ihr sagst. Ich meine wir wissen nicht, wem wir wirklich vertrauen können.", meinte Harry vorsichtig.

„Wir verstehen uns gut und lernen zusammen, ich weiß nicht, was du dagegen einzuwenden hast. Wir helfen uns in den Fächern, in denen die jeweils andere besser ist.", erklärte Hermine.

„Jemand ist in einem Fach besser als du? Und das gibst du zu? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne.", meinte Ron stichelig.

„Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass Daphne ein Ass in Zaubertränke ist. Ihr Vater hat früher in Durmstrang Zaubertränke unterrichtet, sie ist praktisch damit groß geworden.", meinte Hermine, „Und ich weiß nicht, wieso du so tust als wäre ich so selbstherrlich und würde glauben niemand könnte mir in irgend einem Fach das Wasser reichen."

„Na ja, offenbar tut dir der Umgang mit Daphne ja ganz gut.", murmelte Harry und beendete damit die Diskussion die zwischen Ron und Hermine entfacht war.

In Lupins Stunden brillierte Daphne und er widmete ihr in den Stunden immer sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendwann würde der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem sie ihn darum bitten würde ihr Privatunterricht zu geben, natürlich nicht mit der eigentlichen Absicht mehr zu lernen.

„Sie schaffen es immer wieder mich zu überraschen, Miss Greengrass. Ich stelle Fragen über Fragen, suche sogar schon nach besonders schwierigen, aber sie haben immer eine kreative Antwort parat. Daran merkt wesen, dass sie nicht einfach nur aus unserem Schulbuch lernen, sondern sich offenbar wirklich sehr intensiv mit der Materie befassen. Ich wundere mich nur ob ihnen die Schulbibliothek nicht bald zu langweilig und oberflächlich werden wird.", lobte er sie einmal nachdem sie einen Abwehrzauber demonstriert hatte, den Hermine und sie nach Stunden der Diskussion im Raum der Wünsche in einem verstaubten, fast vergessenen Buch in der Bibliothek entdeckt hatten.

Potter hatte das kleine Sexabenteuer noch immer nicht ganz überstanden. Draco gelang es täglich ihn schmerzlich daran zu erinnern.

„Bekomme ich deinen knackigen Hintern mal wieder zu Gesicht, Potter?", stichelte Draco der in Begleitung von Crabbe und Goyle an ihm vorbeiging.

„Vergiss es Harry. Lass uns nach draußen gehen, wir haben noch Zeit bis zur nächsten Stunde.", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

„Luna wartet bestimmt schon.", grinste Ron und brachte ihn so auf andere Gedanken.

Hermine lächelte Daphne ganz unauffällig im Vorbeigehen an, und sie tat dasselbe. Es war undenkbar für Hermine, dass sie Daphne mit den anderen bekannt machen würde, und Daphne hatte ihr auch gesagt, dass es nicht gut für sie war, viel mit Hermine gesehen zu werden, da sie sonst Ärger mit den anderen Slytherins bekommen würde.

Außerdem schien es Potter nahe zu gehen, dass auch eine schulweite Suche seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang nicht wiederbrachte.

„Wir haben alles versucht Harry, aber offenbar befindet sich der Umhang nicht in Hogwarts oder er wurde zerstört.", belauschte Daphne einmal heimlich ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Dumbledor.

Aber das vermutlich erfreulichste für Daphne war die Tatsache, dass Blaise Zabini seit gestern wieder in seiner männlichen Hülle durch Hogwarts wandelte.

Daphne saß wie so oft im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und blätterte diesmal in einem Buch über besonders schwer herzustellende Zaubertränke. Draco war vermutlich überzeugt davon, dass sie etwas über Liebestränke nachlas. In Wirklichkeit suchte Daphne nach einer neuen, aufregenden Droge für Zwischendurch. Die viele Zeit die sie mit Hermine in der Bibliothek und im Raum der Wünsche verbrachte, hatte ihr kaum Zeit gelassen sich neue grausame Pläne und Spielchen auszudenken und das führte in ihr zu einer unerträglichen Leere, der sie nun mit einem neuen Drogencocktail entgegenwirken wollte. Da ihr die Zeit und Motivation fehlte eine neue Droge herzustellen, hatte sie heute in ihrer Verzweiflung ein paar Reste alter Tränke zu sich genommen und fühlte sich jetzt etwas betäubt. Vermutlich war die Kombination nicht gerade die beste Idee gewesen, aber in ihrer Verzweiflung hatte sie sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst.

„Wie kann sie mir das nur antun.", seufzte Theodor und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Kannst du vielleicht jemand anderen mit deinen Problemen Blaise betreffend vorjammern. Du kannst dir vorstellen wie wenig mich das interessiert.", blieb Daphne kühl.

„Seltsam, ich dachte es würde dich ausgesprochen freuen, wenn Blaise wieder einmal ihre Phase hat."

„Seine Phase.", korrigierte Daphne.

„Ihre.", meinte Theodor überzeugt.

„Außerdem ist es keine Phase, sondern die Hälfte ihres Ichs, falls du das vergessen hast.", funkelte ihn Daphne gefährlich an.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß, dass sie eine Frau ist.", meinte er mit einem lüsternen Blick.

„Du solltest dich mal selbst sehen, Theodor. Du machst dich wirklich lächerlich.", höhnte sie.

„Ach, mache ich das. Du dich aber auch. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du dich mit einem Schlammblut abgibst."

„Ich benutze sie um bessere Noten zu bekommen, meinst du wohl?", korrigierte in Daphne finster.

„Oder um einem gewissen Lehrer zu schmeicheln?", stichelte er.

„Ich genieße nun einmal Lob.", meinte sie desinteressiert und widmete sich weiter ihrem Buch, aber Theodor ließ nicht ab.

„Was willst du denn genau von ihm?", funkelte er.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Was malst du dir in deinem kranken Hirn eigentlich aus, Daphne. Glaubst du er verwandelt sich in einen Werwolf, um es dir dann einmal so richtig zu besorgen. Wie naiv. Er bekommt doch sein Tränklein und wenn nicht würde er dich zerfleischen. Oder legst du es darauf an gebissen zu werden?" höhnte er.

„Vielleicht lege ich es darauf an dich dann beißen zu können.", meinte sie böse.

„Dummes Gör. Ich weiß nicht was du dir krankes davon versprichst mit einem Freak herumzumachen."

„Du musst dich darüber gerade beschweren. Wenn jemand Erfahrung mit Freaks hat, dann doch wohl du."

„Dreckiges Miststück.", schrie er und verpasste ihr eine heftige Ohrfeige.

Ihre Lippe blutete und sie schleckte sich das Blut genüsslichen ab, während sie ihm einen tödlichen Blick schenkte.

„Als nächstes kommst du vielleicht noch mit einem Vampir um deine Blutgelüste zu stillen.", schrie er wütend.

„Ach, das alles muss ich mir von dir sagen lassen.", meinte sie finster und sah dann hinüber zu Blaise, der mit Draco eine Partie Schach spielte, „Zu dumm, dass du nicht auf Männer stehst, hmm?"

„Ich gehe besser bevor ich mich vergesse.", meinte er voller Zorn und sprang auf, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Draco, der die Szene beobachtet hatte, hielt Theodor am Arm fest als er an ihm vorbeiging.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen was du tust, klar?", sprach Draco eine ernstgemeinte Drohung aus und nickte hinüber zu Daphne, „Sonst werde ich mich ganz bestimmt vergessen. Wir verstehen uns?"

Theodor sah zuerst ihn an und dann Blaise. Das versetzte ihm offenbar einen Stich ins Herz. Er riss sich los und stürmte aufgebracht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Unterdessen begann Draco zu lachen.

„Blaise, weißt du, dass du mir so viel besser gefällst. Ich liebe es einfach Theodor in einer derartigen Verfassung zu sehen.", freute er sich am Leid des anderen.

„Das ist gar nicht lustig.", meinte Blaise erzürnt, „Schach matt."

Er verließ ohne Draco noch eines Blickes zu würdigen ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist Theodor eigentlich schon einmal aufgefallen, dass Blaise die meiste Zeit in seiner männlichen Gestalt umherwandelt?", fragte Draco und setzte sich zu Daphne die das Buch zuklappte.

„Er will es wohl nicht sehen.", grinste Daphne, „Dummer kleiner Junge."

Draco tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Daphnes Lippe und sprach einen Spruch der sie heilte.

„Das hätte ich auch selbst geschafft.", meinte sie nur giftig.

Draco nahm keine Notiz von ihrer Bemerkung.

„Wie geht es mit deinem Auftrag voran?", fragte er sachlich.

„Ich muss mir heute von Snape ein paar Zutaten ausleihen. Glücklicherweise braucht wesen sie auch für einen ausgesprochen wirksamen Antidepressionstrank.", erklärte Daphne ihre Absichten. Sie tat sich bereits schwer Sätze zu formulieren. Wäre ihr Kopf nicht so betäubt, hätte sie Theodor bestimmt einen kleinen Kampf geliefert.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen? Glaubst du er erlaubt dir genau diesen Trank zuzubereiten?", fragte Draco, „Was wenn er es für dich machen will?"

Daphne rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Seit meine Mutter im dritten Jahr heulend zu ihm gegangen ist, und gesagt hat, dass er mir unbedingt erlauben muss Antidepressionstränke zu nehmen wenn ich darauf bestehe oder er den Eindruck hat, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt, hat er mir diese Bitte noch nie abgeschlagen. Außerdem weiß er, dass ich Tränke brauen kann, von denen wir in der Schule vermutlich nie etwas hören werden. Schließlich weiß er, dass Vater in Durmstrang unterrichtet hat, und natürlich auch seine Kinder in den Ferien weiterbildet.", erklärte sie überzeugt.

„Deine Mutter hat geheult? Wegen dir?", meinte er ungläubig.

„Sie kennt da so einen Zauber, der auf die Tränendrüse drückt. Es wäre ihr nur unangenehm eine Selbstmörderin in der Familie zu haben.", meinte Daphne kühl.

„Vielleicht wäre der Trank aber gar nicht so übel, du wirkst in letzter Zeit etwas… merkwürdig. Du hast bisher nicht mal die Chance genutzt Pansy so richtig fertig zu machen, sie hat dir heute doch wirklich die beste Chance dafür gegeben. Und Potter? Zu dem hast du auch noch kein böses Wort gesagt.", schüttelte er beinahe besorgt den Kopf, „Schmeißt du gerade zu viele Drogen, oder hat dich jemand mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt, bist du vielleicht gar nicht Daphne sondern jemand der den Vielsafttrank getrunken hat?"

„Was meinst du denn?", meinte sie irritiert, langsam wurde ihr schwindlig und sie konnte sich nur unklar erinnern, dass Pansy heute irgendetwas unverständliches gemurmelt hatte. Das war kurz nachdem sich Daphne diesen Drogencocktail gegönnt hatte und noch alles ziemlich verzerrt gesehen hatte.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit so durchschnittlich. So… wenig grausam.", meinte er.

„Pansy fertigmachen ist doch langsam langweilig, oder?", meinte sie schnippisch und leicht beleidigt und hatte das Gefühl wieder etwas klarer im Kopf zu werden, „Und Potter kann ich nicht dumm anmachen, weil ich sonst mein Spielchen mit Hermine nicht weiter treiben kann."

„HERMINE! Du nennst sie sogar schon HERMINE und nicht mehr Granger. Kann es sein, dass du deine Rolle zu ernst nimmst. Dieses Schlammblut färbt wohl auf dich ab.", meinte Draco entsetzt.

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Entspann dich, es ist alles im grünen Bereich. Ich hab nur so wenig Zeit, weil dieser eine Plan all meine Energien in Anspruch nimmt.", seufzte sie.

„Dann solltest du diesen einen Plan endlich durchziehen und zwar schnell, dann kommst du hoffentlich endlich wieder von diesem Trip runter."

„Sie soll immerhin die größte Schlampe Hogwarts werden.", meinte Daphne.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass du ohne Tricks arbeiten musst.", überlegte Draco immer noch besorgt.

„Aber sie mit einem Zauber zu belegen, den wesen leicht aufheben kann ist doch sinnlos. Sie soll das alles möglichst nicht mit mir in Verbindung bringen können, damit ich noch länger meinen Spaß mit ihr haben kann.", erklärte Daphne, „Ich will doch nicht auffliegen."

„Du musst doch irgendetwas kennen, irgendetwas!"

„Ich habe überlegt ob ich sie nicht solange mit Drogen voll pumpe, bis sie nicht mehr wirklich weiß wer sie ist, aber das könnte alles auf mich zurückfallen. Ich muss irgendwie ihre Persönlichkeit manipulieren, verstehst du was ich meine."

„Aber dann fehlt doch der grausame Ernüchterungseffekt auf den du so abfährst.", warf Draco so beiläufig ein.

Daphne verstand sofort worauf er hinauswollte, mittlerweile hatte er ihr genug Indizien geliefert, die dafür sprachen, dass er immer noch Daphne verdächtigte beim Liebestrank ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt zu haben.

„Früher oder später wird sie schon von selbst bemerken, was sie alles verloren hat und welche elende Wende ihr Schicksal genommen hat. Außerdem würden genug andere darunter leiden.", meinte sie und stieg nicht auf sein Spielchen ein.

„Aber du willst sie doch vernichten und ihre gesamte Existenz zerstören, es soll ihr doch so richtig wehtun, oder?", fragte Draco.

„Vermutlich ist das Problem, dass ich mir noch keinen richtigen Plan zurecht gelegt habe. Vielleicht sollte ich mir wirklich einfach einen Antidepressionstrank brauen.", meinte sie lethargisch.

„Ich glaube du brauchst Sex.", meinte Draco mit lüsternen Blick.

„Na gut, nachdem ich bis heute Abend ohnehin noch keine Pläne habe.", meinte sie matt.

„Hast du heute irgendwas genommen? Irgendwas, das dich ziemlich gleichgültig macht?", schüttelte er den Kopf und führte sie dann an der Hand raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Bad der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen.

Als sie sich wieder angezogen hatten, bemerkte Draco ihren gleichgültigen Blick.

„Weißt du ich glaube das ist alles seit Damon dieser Idiot…", er brach den Satz ab und bemerkte, dass ihre Augen ziemlich glasig waren und ihre Pupillen sich unnatürlich weit öffneten.

„Vielleicht genügt es mir einfach nicht mehr. Es ist alles so langweilig und öde. Ich meine es amüsiert mich nicht, dass Theodor leidet. Es unterhält mich nicht, dass Pansy Höllenqualen durchlebt. Es sind doch alles nur Kindereien.", seufzte sie.

„Wie wäre es gemeinsam Damon fertig zu machen?", schlug Draco vor.

„Hört sich verlockend an, aber was erwartest du als Gegenleistung?", fragte sie, weil sie natürlich keinen selbstlosen Akt erwartete.

Sie bemerkte, dass ihr langsam schwindlig wurde und alle Umrisse verschwammen.

„Wir könnten uns zweimal in der Woche hier treffen.", überlegte er, „Außerdem wäre es schon angenehm, wenn du wieder du selbst wärst."

Seine Worte schienen so langsam, dass sie sich in die Unendlichkeit zogen. Alles um sie herum wurde schwarz und sie kollabierte. Draco konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.

Das erste was sie sah, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, waren die Umrisse von Dracos Gesicht.

„Wo bin ich?", murmelte sie und setzte sich auf.

„Im Krankenflügel. Pomfrey wird gleich wiederkommen, sie meinte du dürftest jetzt bald aufwachen.", erklärte er, „Sag mal was genau hast du heute genommen?"

„Sämtliche Restbestände irgendwelcher Tränke die ich teilweise nicht richtig identifizieren konnte.", sagte sie matt.

„Sie konnte dir zum Glück nur Tollkirschen nachweisen. Sag mal willst du dich umbringen?", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Mir war langweilig.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern, mittlerweile fühlte sie sich wesentlich besser.

„Dann quäl doch ein paar Hufflepuffs oder Pansy.", schlug er vor.

„Muss ich mich jetzt belehren lassen, oder was?", sagte sie stur.

„Snape war da, als du noch bewusstlos warst. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du heute um 8 in seinem Büro erscheinen sollst. Also nichts mit den Zutaten für den Liebestrank."

„Ich denk mir schon was aus.", blieb sie bockig.

In dem Moment erschien auch schon Madam Pomfrey. Sie stellte sie neben sie ans Krankenbett und schien sie mit ihrem Blick zu durchlöchern.

„Würden sie mir jetzt freundlicherweise sagen, was genau sie zu sich genommen haben.", meinte sie ziemlich verärgert.

„Ein so ein Antidepressionstrank. Heute morgen.", blieb Daphne gelassen.

„Ich könnte mich an keinen derartigen Trank erinnern, der Tollkirschen als Zutat verwendet.", wurde ihre Stimme lauter.

„Mein Onkel hat ihn mir gegeben und meinte, dass sei einer der wirksamsten Antidepressionstränke auf dem Markt.", gab sie sich entrüstet.

„Fragt sich nur auf welchen Markt.", schüttelte Madam Pomfrey den Kopf, „Wenn das alles ist steht es ihnen frei zu gehen. Ihr Hauslehrer wird ohnehin noch mit ihnen über diesen Vorfall sprechen."

Daphne sprang vom Bett und murmelte ein paar Abschiedsworte. Draco folgte ihr.

„Was genau hast du ihnen erzählt, damit unsere Geschichten zusammenpassen?", fragte Daphne am Gang.

„Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass wir etwas Privates zu besprechen hatten und deshalb ein bisschen durch das Schloss gewandert sind. Vor dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen bist du dann plötzlich zusammengebrochen. Wenn Snape dich nach unserem genauen Weg oder Zeiten fragt, sag ihm einfach, dass du dich nicht mehr klar erinnern kannst, weil du schon da ziemlich benommen warst.", schlug Draco vor.

Daphne nickte.

„Also wie steht es mit unseren dämonischen Plänen für Damon?", grinste er sie an.

„Oh ja.", meinte sie böse und funkelte Draco an.

„Dafür zweimal die Woche? Der Deal steht?", versicherte er sich, dass Daphne das Gespräch noch in Erinnerung hatte.

„Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt.", sagte sie kühl, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Draco grinste siegessicher und legte ihr seinen Arm, die Schulter. Er war zufrieden mit sich selbst, als sie sich nicht wie üblich dagegen wehrte.

„Ich denke wir werden eine Menge Spaß haben.", meinte er mit lüsternen Blick und dachte dabei ganz und gar nicht an Damon.


End file.
